Unexpected Love for a Pyro? (On Hold)
by StellarLucy
Summary: This is the story of how I, "Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia, became the weirdo, Lucy "Luigi" Heartfilia. Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza.
1. Introduction

It all started today. My father had shocked me with the news of me attending Fairy High this year. I couldn't believe my ears. After all my proposals of going there, he had always said no and now he was saying yes? Words couldn't even describe what I was feeling. Two words seemed to pull me from my thoughts. As strict as my father was he was worse when it came down to business and work ethic, "Don't fail." He said in a very monotone voice.

I had to stare at him in his own office for a good two minutes. _'So, I could go to public school and make friends, but I could never hang out with those friends is essentially what he meant.'_ My life would have to revolve around an abnormal schedule of me going to school and coming back to do my homework with my tutor, eat, and then use whatever time I had left in the day to sleep. I felt myself sigh, "I expect time in my day for social interaction outside of the manor and my schooling." I said in a tone of voice I would only use when talking to my father.

My father nodded, "Agreed." He said to me in an uninterested tone of voice, "You may leave now. Go prepare yourself for tomorrow." He turned his head back to the important papers in his hands. As it were my father was always more interested in his work than he was in me. His involvement in my life had decreased rapidly since my mother had died a few years before. It probably didn't help that I looked exactly like her.

"Good day, father." I said quietly as I walked towards the door. I didn't expect much of an answer from him. I walked out only to bump into one of the servants who had escorted me to my father's office and was waiting to escort me back to my study. I had been a creative writer for a while so I would always read to get inspiration and then write my ideas down for when I had my motivation to write short stories. My ideas sometimes hit me at weird times so I spend most of my time in my study just so I don't miss anything.

"Miss, May I show you to your study?" My maid, Virgo, had asked me. The thing with Virgo was she was a major masochist. She enjoyed the idea of punishment. I never went through with punishment because she never did anything wrong though. I guess that says a lot on my part.

"You don't have to do that, Virgo. Why don't you help Cancer in the kitchen? Dinner should be ready soon." I told her as I walked away, "I'm going to have Aquarius draw a bath and join you guys when I'm done, okay?" I smiled at Virgo who nodded and ran down a staircase to go help Cancer prepare dinner. In the meantime, I found Aquarius. She wasn't the nicest of the house staff, but she has been a friend since I've been born. She used to be my mother's house maid, but when she died Aquarius became one of my maids.

Aquarius was with her boyfriend who was completely understanding. Scorpio knew that Aquarius had a job to accomplish. Aquarius had left to draw my bath and that left me to entertain one of my bodyguards, "So, Scorpio. Are things going okay with Aquarius?" I asked just for the sake of conversation. Scorpio was super cool and was possibly one of my favorites because he was so cool with everything.

"Things are going a little sandy right now, but it's cool. I still totally dig her." He spoke so casually that it made me laugh. He had a smile showing across his face, "So, I heard you get to go to public school, Lucy. That's cool." He brought up the school and that made excitement burn in my eyes.

"Yeah, my father finally decided to let me go. I was really getting tired of feeling so trapped up in this place all the time. I get to explore the world and see what I want to do with my life. Even if I know my father wants me to take over the business." I rolled my eyes at the stupid idea of me owning a hotel business. I wanted to be an author and I can't write and run a successful line of hotels.

Scorpio nodded, "Well, that seems to be his view, but it's always good to have your own ideas. It's cool to be an independent thinker." He smiled at me as his girlfriend returned, "You better head off now. You have your first day of real school tomorrow." He seemed to know Aquarius wanted me gone. So, with that, I nodded at him and waved bye to Aquarius before I walked to the bathroom to soak in the tub.

* * *

After thirty or so minutes of soaking in the tub, Aries walked in to dress me in my also wanted to tell me my school uniform was sitting in my bedroom on top of the dresser. When she finished telling me that she asked timidly, "May I escort you down for dinner, Miss Lucy?" I always being called that, but she always made an exception for Aries. She was her to pay for her education after all. I simply nodded and followed the timid girl down stairs. My father always gave Aries a hard time and that's why she was always timid around me, but I wouldn't hurt a fly.

When we finally got down the stairs I smiled at Aries and reassured her that she was doing a great job, "Thank you for your help, Aries." I said as I sat at the empty dining room table which had a plate with food on it. I didn't expect my father to join me for dinner anyways. I ate in silence and then I went to my room to prepare for the day tomorrow. I had to make a good impression so I put my hair down and brushed it out before getting into bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long and exciting day.

* * *

I woke up early to an alarm that I'm guessing Capricorn set. I smiled at the rising sun as I pushed myself out of bed. I was nervous and my stomach twisted for a second. I reassured myself that I could do this as I got dressed and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast before I went to school. Capricorn was my driver. I was so glad we didn't drive limos and expensive cars.

I ate my breakfast quickly as Capricorn came in to tell me it was almost time to go. I grabbed my backpack with all my books that my maids had gotten for me. I gulped down the rest of my orange juice and ran out the door after Capricorn. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of people I would meet. The ride to school was a quiet one, but that just helped me focus on trying to read the school map that Virgo had given me over breakfast. The school was huge and I was wondering if I was going to have trouble finding my classes. I had never been to a school before so the experience was more than just a little uncomfortable for me. I was anxious as I looked at my class schedule visualizing the perfect way to get to all my classes in the three level school. I was cut from my thoughts when I heard Capricorn saying that we were there. I prepared myself and then opened the car door.

As I got out of the car, my eyes trailed from fixing my skirt to a huge brick building This was Fairy High. The school of my dreams, Fairy High, home of the Fairies. At least it wasn't Saber High, home of the Tigers. Saber High was rivals with Fairy High. They battled for titles and I couldn't wait to join the writing and cooking contests. I looked around and then I pushed the door open to enter the building, waving goodbye to Capricorn so he would leave and I could start my day.

* * *

 **A/N: This is just the introduction.**

 **A lot more drama and other things will happen.**

 **Natsu and everyone else will start pouring into the story next Chapter.**

 **The next chapter will also be longer and have more details.**

 **Have an amazing day!**


	2. Meeting

As I got out of the car, my eyes trailed from fixing my skirt to a huge brick building This was Fairy High. The school of my dreams, Fairy High, home of the Fairies. At least it wasn't Saber High, home of the Tigers. Saber High was rivals with Fairy High. They battled for titles and I couldn't wait to join the writing and cooking contests. I looked around and then I pushed the door open to enter the building, waving goodbye to Capricorn so he would leave and I could start my day.

This is it. I was inside the school I'd been dying to go to. No one knew who I was, but they all seemed to know each other. I'm saying this because I was the only person in that hallway who wasn't talking to someone. I almost felt like I was the most invisible person alive. Luckily, the office was nearby. I had walked in because I wanted to meet the principle and find out more about the layout of the school. I walked in and was surprisingly shocked when I saw a tiny old man in a chair. He was yelling at a boy with dark hair. It seemed to be tinted blue, but as far as I could tell this boy was not wearing anything but black boxers. As much as I didn't want to listen in on the conversation I couldn't help it. I had heard my name come from the old man's lips, "You have to show Lucy around today, Gray! I thought you'd like to at least show some decency on school grounds for that matter!" I assumed Makarov had said this since that was the name on the door plate.

"Hey, I can't help when the clothes come off and you know it." A younger voice had said. It was a deeper voice, but he seemed angry for some reason. I assumed that this was Gray. He was arguing with the principle so the lady in the office just led me to a seat. It was only a five minute wait while the boy in the office had put his clothes back on. I was considering offering duct tape, but decided that wouldn't be a good ice breaker.

The lady who had earlier led me to a seat had walked into the smaller office where Gray and Makarov had previously been talking and had announced my arrival to the school. I could hear the smile in the old man's voice as he spoke with an elderly voice, "Well, show her in. I want to see the her before Gray shows her around the school." The lady had nodded and headed in my direction so I stood and walked with her through a door where I first saw the face of the dark haired boy and the tiny man.

The dark haired boy was definitely in my year and had a mischievous smile playing on his lips. His eyes were just as dark as his hair and he had a small scar over his eyebrow. He seemed moderately built. As for as I knew he could've been on the school's volleyball team, or maybe soccer team. I had an overall good impression of him besides the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes just a moment before. I moved and sat in the chair next to his and my eyes scanned is laid back attitude. He seemed like he was one of the cool kids. He was either extremely popular or he was an extreme slacker. That is what his body language gave off. That or he just really didn't care about anything.

I turned my head over to the principle. He was tiny. At most he only came up to my hip or maybe a little lower. He had white hair with a crazy look in his dark eyes. He seemed like a fun man. He also seemed like he was going to give me an inspirational speech. I was wrong about that though. He was intently waiting for me to say something. I was the new kid that was taking in my surroundings. He seemed to know that knew places could be a lot for a person to take in. I was going to like him.

I smiled softly, "Hello, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, Mr. Dreyer." I said, unsure if that is what he'd prefer me to call him. I was majorly nervous anyways so the fact that this unknown boy was sitting right next to me wasn't making it a lot better. As attractive as the boy was I was focused towards a goal. I had to pass my classes, so my mind was devising a plan to stay organized. Anything was better than failing my father again at this point. The thought of that made a small frown form on my lips.

Makarov out stretched his hand, "Welcome to Fairy High, Miss Lucy." He smiled with a juvenile look on his face. I was a little uncomfortable. I had never seen such an old man be so NOT cranky and crammed with work, "This is Gray Fullbuster. Gray, Lucy." He got introductions out of the way, "You two better go. Class starts soon and I'm sure your teachers will want to introduce you to their classes." He said as he dismissed the two of us from his office. I nodded and stood up, walking from the office following the laid back Gray.

Gray walked next to her in the hall, "So, this is usually where the English classes are. Down that hall is where you can find the library and study hall rooms. Homerooms are that way. Math is around the corner. Science classes are on the second floor with cooking classes. The art rooms and computer labs are up on the third floor. That's pretty much all you need to know to get around this place." He spoke as he led my around the school showing me where certain things were to certain class rooms. Then he walked with me to homeroom since apparently we had the same one, "Welcome to homeroom. This will be fun. I'm sure you won't have trouble meeting new friends." Gray said as he left me by the door.

It might have been my first day, but school for the student body here had started a week ago. The bell had just rung and I had taken the empty seat in the back of the class by the window. I always felt more comfortable if I could see the sky. Next to me was a scary looking guy with black hair and had multiple facial piercings. He even had some in his arms. I quickly looked away as he looked to be a guy who didn't want to be messed with.

In front of me was a girl with blue hair who looked abnormally gloomy. She looked like she had just been broken up with or at least seriously rejected. Her hair curled at the ends and she had a nice blue coat on like it was about to rain inside or something like that. I decided to turn my attention out the window so I could pretend I wasn't there. That is when the bell rang and she was forced to look towards the front of the room. The teacher had just walked in with a smile. She had brownish hair and her name was Michelle. Michelle Lobster.

She stood at the front of them room and smiled, "Good morning! Today we have a new student. She is sitting in the back. Would you please stand up and introduce yourself?" Miss Lobster asked as she leaned against her podium. Her long hair seemed to flow down her back in waves. Her eyes had a nice sparkle hidden behind the blue depths. Something about it filled me with a sense of confidence to stand up and talk.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. I was home schooled up until now so, I hope we can all be friends." I smiled and bowed my head to say I was done as I sat down. Hopefully that was enough to not get attention. The last thing I wanted people to know was that I was my father's daughter. Everything would be different and they would only stick around for publicity or something along those lines.

Miss Lobster took out an announcements sheet and started reading off important school events. Apparently there was actually a school festival coming around the corner. It wasn't a homecoming type of thing, but just a little party of sorts. It was at the end of the month so there was nothing for me to really start worrying about. I was sure by then I'd at least have one good friend to talk to. Well, I hoped. Nothing would be worse than going to school events completely alone.

My thoughts seemed to be answered when the teacher gave us some communication time. A happier, blue haired girl had walked up and introduced herself to me. She seemed to be a bit quirky, but was one of the super smart people who loved to talk and communicate. She was holding a book by my favorite author, Kemu Zaleon. I found peace with her around, "Hey, Lucy! I'm Levy. Welcome to Fairy High. What was being home schooled like?" She asked in all curiousness, not even concerned if she offend me or not.

I liked that about her, she must have had a writers mind too, "Hey, Levy. It was boring. I didn't get out much so it was just me in my study room with my tutor. Not exactly the most social of things. Is that Kemu's new book?!" I asked excitedly, eyeing the book, "I love him. His writing is so amazing. It inspires me so much. I like to write and he is my inspiration." I mused.

The blue haired girl laughed and nodded, "Yeah, this is his new book. When I'm done with it I can lend it to you if you want. I was going to donate it to the library, but if you want it before I do that then that's all good to me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She'd lend the book to a complete stranger just because they said they liked the author. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was refreshing to know that I had already made a friend with in the first twenty to thirty minutes of the school day.

I nodded, "Sure, that sounds great. Thanks for the offer!" I smiled and held my hand out for a handshake. The girl took it and shook it. I couldn't wait to meet her friends and get acquainted with other people in the school. They all seemed so unique.

Gray seemed to saunter over after that and join in the conversation, "Hey, Lucy, Levy. What are you guys talking about?" He seemed uninterested seeing as his eyes were on the girl in front of my desk. Her eyes seemed to light up at Gray's presence which made Gray a little more than uncomfortable, "Lucy, how is the first day going so far and I have a question for you later. It's going to sound super stupid, but I think you'd like it." This made the girl glare at me. I had to jump back, but I nodded at Gray.

"We were just talking about books. It turns out Levy and I have the same interest in authors." I grinned, despite the obvious glare that was pointed in my direction. I knew my mind started racing in a million directions when Gray said he had a question for me. There are only so many things a guy could ask a girl. He could want help in a class or want to go on a... date. I gulped a little bit as I answered his question with a calm voice, "Yeah, sure. We can talk it over during Lunch, right?"

Gray nodded in the glaring girl's direction and she immediately swooned. What kind of playboy was I involving myself with? Stripping and then flirting with two girls at one time. Levy laughed, "Well, I have to help Gajeel with his English homework. So, I'd better get to that." Levy sat down in front of the scary black haired kid that was sitting down next to her. I couldn't help but smile a little when the person who I assumed to be Gajeel called Levy "Shrimp".

I looked at Gray as he watched the two bicker about the word shrimp. Gray seemed to find them amusing for some reason. The reason I wouldn't even fathom. Gray had turned back to me and spoke, "Come on, you should at least meet the class president. I'm part of the student council too. I'm secretary, I guess?" Gray smirked and then pulled me to a girl with red hair, "Erza, meet Lucy. Lucy, Erza." He moved his hand so he could introduce us and Erza gave me a small smile.

"Pleasure you meet you, Lucy. I'm Erza. Welcome to Fairy High. I'm guessing Gray showed you around the school earlier today?" Erza's tone was so formal it almost frightened me. I looked at her and analyzed her flowing red hair that seemed to glow. The weird thing I noticed about her is she seemed oddly confident. Even Gray seemed like he would cower before her. I however thought it was all an act. Maybe a superiority complex?

"Nice to meet you, Erza. Yes, Gray has been an amazing guide. He showed me where my classes were and even showed me where my locker and the bathrooms were in case I needed to go during a class. Thank you." I responded using a little bit of the tone I'd use to talk to my father. I didn't need to guard my pride from her, but all is fair in love and war, right? I bowed my head. Everything seemed so nice here. Almost like the family I always wanted, but never had.

As I was thinking that a flash of Pink came in from the door and yelled, "Gray! I will kill you for tying my shoelaces to the basketball net!" The first thing that came to my mind at his words was how Gray even got him up to the basketball net. The next thing I asked myself was how did he get down. My eyes trailed his features. He had spikey, pink hair and squinty onyx eyes. He was muscular at the very least and he had a scarf on. Why he was wearing a scarf was a mystery to me. He was the weirdest person I had met so far.

"Hey, not my fault you decided to play with ice you idiot pyro." Gray yelled back at him as a fight erupted in the room and everyone was chanting. I looked on with a horrified expression plastered to my face. If you wanted to make a good first impression, punching someone in the face was not really the way to go about doing it. I watched as Erza's face grew into a glare. I could almost see why she was named the class president. I watched fists fly.

Everything seemed to stop though when Erza jumped into the fray. Both boys immediately hugged each other. This caused me to laugh because if you had ever seen two people who were perfectly content with the idea of possibly breaking someone's nose go to frightened little girls because of a certain red head with a demon inside of her, you'd be laughing too. The tense air seemed to dissipate with my laugh as everyone else started laughing at the wussy boys on the ground.

I was the first to notice that the pink haired boy was looking at me with a observant expression. He was taking me in and getting to know me just by looking at me and my face ended up turning red. I was used to taking in everybody else like all details matter, but the way this boy was looking at me just made me feel like I was something to eat. I quickly turned away as all matters were settled. I went back to my seat and took my pen and a piece of paper out. I usually wrote letters to my mom about my day experiences. So, why not start here.

* * *

 ** _Dear Mom,_**

 ** _Today was my first day ever at a public school. I met some interesting people. There is Gray who is cool and collected for the most part, but I can't tell what he's thinking he never shows any expression on his face except for when he is with a friend. His smile is wonderful so I don't know why he doesn't use it more often. There is Levy who seems to love reading and the language of English. I bet she knows a bunch of other languages too. She is amazing. I've never met anyone who was interested with Kemu before. I'm sure I'll be great friends with her. Though she does seem to have a little fling with the guy sitting next to me. His name is Gajeel and he doesn't talk much, but he scares me for some reason. He reminds me of a bad guy from a cartoon or something. He seemed to have nicknamed Levy "Shrimp" because of her small height. This girl named Erza everyone seems to be pretty afraid of her and I get why, but she is so nice. She speaks in a formal way, but I think that's just because she is the class president. Gray is the secretary. There is this girl who sits in front of me, but I don't get the feeling she likes me very much. I'm not sure what her name is, but I have the belief that she is a little put off with the idea that Gray wants to ask me a question during Lunch. Gray doesn't seem to get along with this other boy. He has pink hair and I didn't stick around to catch his name, but they were fighting in the middle of the class and Erza broke it up with a single glare._**

 ** _Things at home are just about the same. Father has completely abandoned me for his work when you left. I'm alone there, but for the first time in two years I feel like I can smile and be myself. I can make friends and I can do what I want with my life. I feel encouraged by my new classmates. Don't tell dad, but I think I believe in love at first sight. I'll keep writing to you. I miss you._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _"Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia._**

* * *

After writing a little letter to my mom about my homeroom experience I put it in an envelope just as I noticed the pink haired boy walking over after getting lectured by Erza to not let another fight break out. The way he walked capture my immediate attention. However, that attention was short lived when he leaned on my desk and smiled a fanged grin at me. My heart seemed to pound for some reason. Gray made me feel cool, but this kid made me feel like I was going to explode any minute. I looked at him as he introduced himself. "Hey, you must be new. I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you, Luigi."

I quirked an eyebrow, _'who is he calling Luigi?'_ I turned my head and crossed my arms, "Yeah, I'm new and my name is Lucy, not _Luigi_." I corrected him, but I had a feeling he was the kind to joke around. So, as far as I knew he was going to start calling me that from now on.

"Lucy, not Luigi, huh?" Natsu said in a mocking voice as a smirk slowly found it's way onto his face. I knew it. He was going to call me that now, "So, I guess you are sitting with us at Lunch. So, says ice freak over there." He pointed over his shoulder, "This is going to be fun, _Luigi_. I always like to make new friends!" The way he said friend made it sound like that wasn't what he wanted at all. It sounded like he wanted more and it made my heart pound.

"Yeah, I guess I am, Natsu. Glad I found a group on my first day." I smiled at him and he seemed to smile back. However, I was caught by the bell, "I'd better go. I'll see you at Lunch or in class." I chuckled as I gathered my books and my backpack and rushed out of the room. Everything seemed to be going okay.

I had a cooking course which I had with the same blue haired girl who was glaring at me earlier. I came to learn that her name was Juvia when the teacher for that class put us as kitchen partners. Juvia would keep calling me her love rival and I didn't understand why until I thought back to homeroom where she got so happy when Gray walked over, but got so angry that he didn't talk to her, but me. That plus the fact that he had a question for me. I had to reassure her that it wasn't like that even though I myself was not sure what was on his mind.

My cooking class was followed by History which I had with Erza. She constantly made sure I was getting all the notes down. I swear she was more strict than my tutor back at home. She was the learning demon. Fortunately, she stopped when a blue haired boy walked into the room and sat next to her in which case she only did it to him. The boy's name was Jellal and Erza seemed quite taken with him.

English followed with Levy. We sat next to each other and took notes together we even finished our homework together in class so that there would be more time to talk to each other about books and language. Levy had stated that she wanted to read some of my work. I, however, agreed on the promise that no one else got to read work. Of course she agreed and I agreed in suit.

Chemistry I was with Natsu. I ended up being his lab partner, but I was the kind to do work more than I talked so I did the lab and gave him the notes to copy down since he clearly was not following a thing that I had done. I had a feeling that is what would be happening for the rest of the year.

Then it was Lunch. I could leave Chemistry with Natsu and walk to Lunch with him everyday and just get to know him. This made me happy, but who knows how Natsu felt about it. I was kind of tired by this point and I was sure it was the stress of knowing that everyone at that table was going to be in a relationship. Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia. This left Natsu and even though I was listening during Chemistry I couldn't help but to feel jealous towards this girl named Lisanna. Suddenly, I felt like the new kid. I was the only one that these people knew nothing about and I would feel more or less left out when they started talking.

We walked into the cafeteria talking about the Chemistry lab they did. I had to explain to Natsu the things he didn't understand because apparently when he did it last he almost blew up the Chemistry room and that's why everyone called him "pyro". We sat at an open table and waited for others to arrive as I continued to explain what I had did and writing it down in neat notes for him to keep so he could understand before the test in a week.

* * *

 **A/N: Lucy has met her friends.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **It'll only help me with making the story more enjoyable.**

 **~StellarLucy**


	3. My Jealousy

We sat at an open table and waited for others to arrive as I continued to explain what I had did and writing it down in neat notes for him to keep so he could understand before the test in a week.

Shortly after the bell rang, the cafeteria was getting filled with the students. The rowdy atmosphere was odd to me. I was so used to silence and everything being neat and tidy around my manor of a home. Though after my mother had died my home became more of a prison than a home. This felt like being let out of jail after fifty years on parole and experiencing life for the first time since then.

There was a table near Natsu and I that was filled with people that I was certain were either really drunk or really high because their topic of conversation made no sense to me at all. Someone had said something about being inside of a fetus and that made me turn my ear in another direction. I eyed Natsu to see if he heard it too, but he was busy looking over the notes I had given him with an unreadable expression. I wondered if he was confused or not, but decided against asking. If he had a question, he'd ask later.

He was taken by surprise when a small girl with short white hair and blue eyes hugged him from behind. This was his friend and ex-girlfriend that he mentioned was really clingy, Lisanna. I looked at her with a smile as I tried to smite my inner jealousy. Something about the word friend got to me. I wanted to make friends, but I was afraid to let people know who I really was. Lisanna sat on the other side of Natsu and looked at me with a sweet smile, "You must be Lucy! I'm Lisanna. Natsu's description didn't do you any justice at all." The girl laughed, but I just wondered when and why Natsu was describing me to his friend.

I smiled at the girl, "Natsu's description of you didn't do much justice either. Nice to meet you, Lisanna." I smiled, but deep down there was a small feeling of a wall being built. Why I was putting up a defense I had no idea, but I knew it was going to hinder me after some time had past. My father said that I shouldn't fail him, but now it seemed like I was going to have to really reach for that.

I heard Lisanna laugh as Natsu grumbled, "It wasn't that bad. I'm not good with words, so for me those were both good descriptions." His complaints made me laugh as well. Natsu's eyes seemed to widen just a little bit as I chuckled and wiped tears coming from my eyes. I had laughed a little too hard. I looked a little shocked when Natsu spoke again, "Are you okay, Luigi?"

Although he meant well with his question, he was still using Luigi as my name. I nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just haven't laughed that hard in a long time." When was the last time I had laughed before today? It had to have been years. I looked at Natsu with a smile on my lips. I had to change the subject somehow and that's when Gray showed up. I had been saved from the confused look of the boy next to me, "Hey, Gray!" I smiled as he sat next to me with his straight up poker face, "What was that question you had for me?"

Gray's eye widened as he remembered his earlier question from homeroom, "Oh, right. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Lucy." He said rubbing the back of his head. I trailed my eyes over him and turned away from Natsu who was glaring at the boy on the other side of me. I rolled my eyes, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to be the model for my art project. I need two so I asked Juvia to be the other."

I had a skeptical face. My eyes remained thoughtful and alive as I thought, "How much are you going to pay me?" I asked sarcastically, "Sure, just tell me when this is all going to go down so I can mentally prepare myself for the shouting of the words love rival over and over again." I smirked as I saw a bead of sweat dribble down Gray's cheek at my words. So, he knew about her craziness then. That was at least comforting, but why didn't he do anything about it. I eyed Lisanna to see if she knew, but she shrugged. _'Great, I get to spend my time with psycho and stripper.'_ I thought to myself. Then, I looked back at Gray, "Juvia's here." I said and watched him visibly tense up before he slouched and tried to seem distant again.

Natsu had turned to talk to Lisanna so that left me with my journal in my hand. I wrote to pass the time. I wrote about my day and how it was going okay. I guess this would be the journal of my thoughts. I had wrote about everything that had happened up until now. It went into greater detail than the letter I had wrote to my mother in homeroom before Natsu interrupted. The letter was still sitting in a folder in my backpack awaiting it's trip to my lonely house to be put in a crowded box. I finished up my little journal entry and put the notebook back in my bag. That's when I spaced out. Everyone had come to the table and didn't notice that something was up.

Even though I was spaced out I felt eyes on me from every direction. I put my head on the table and played around with my lunch that I had made myself to eat at school. Someone had pulled me from my thoughts. "... Okay?" I looked around and noticed the words came from Natsu's mouth, "Luigi, are you okay?" He repeated and I just gave him a dumb looking expression. I either wasn't comprehending the question or my mind just wasn't completely back yet. I was known in my house to space out and think a lot. I had a lot of time to think when I was alone, but now it would just be weird if my group of new friends noticed I had just spaced for no reason. I hadn't eaten anything either, so someone must've noticed something.

I looked at Natsu and once I had the mind to answer him I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I promise." I smiled at him, turning my head down to my lunch and started eating it. That was just the beginning of my problems for the day. As lunch went on I realized I was the only one not in a conversation with anyone. I was being the odd ball out until Gray turned to me and asked a question I didn't want to answer fully, "So, Lucy, what made you quit home shooling? Must be better than being around all these people you know nothing about."

I was a little shocked when the whole table went quiet at the question. Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and a boy with orange colored hair that had been flirting with me earlier all turned their heads to look at me. It was clear that I hadn't expected to hear the question, "I... uh... I was tired of never being able to be around people. I never left my house much, so I didn't have any friends besides my tutor." I said unsure of how they would take the information, "I mean, it didn't bother me. I just wanted to experience the world a little bit more, you know?" I scratched my cheek.

There were nods coming from around the table and Lisanna spoke up, "I'm glad you get the chance to experience what you want to." I knew the words were meant to sound endearing, but my ears didn't hear it like that. My ears made it sound next to evil. I didn't know what else to really think at the moment besides the want to be away from her and Natsu.

I finished eating and then got up, "I'm... going to go to the library." I spoke softly and then ducked my head and walked out. Instead of going to the library I went to my locker. I didn't know why I felt so left out of the group. They were so welcoming and warm, but I knew as a person I didn't belong there and if I didn't get my work done things would go horribly wrong at home and with school. My father wanted me to keep up the work I'd been doing, but it felt like it was going to be hard with all the thoughts running through my head.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and locked myself in the stall. I didn't want to be around people and the last thing I needed was to see Natsu near Lisanna again. They had dated prior to me getting there, but Lisanna had to cut it off when she had to move away for two years. The fact that she was back and was so friendly with him made me feel off, but what was worse was I was getting attention from all the guys I crossed in the school. Some kid named Loke seemed to hit on me every chance he got in the last few hours of the day. I didn't even realize I was shaking as someone entered the bathroom. I noticed her to be Levy.

"Luce? What's the matter? You look like you are going to cry." Levy was worried and I had to shake my head to get her to stop worrying. I put a smile on my face that was just as brilliant as when I had gotten to school that morning, knowing if I at least gave a smile I could get out of this easily.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little stressed out. I'm sure I'll get over it though. I always do." I chuckled hollowly. Everything sounded hollow to her. What was this deep-seated emotion that was filling me? Jealousy? There was no way I could be jealous over something I just got an idea of. I found myself laughing, "Maybe I am jealous of the fact that you guys all know each other and I'm just a stranger. It's hard to come from a home schooled safe place to a place with so many people that no each other. Then again that could be causing me to be stressed out." I sighed, "I was going to the library by the way. I just needed to get out of sight for a minute."

Levy seemed to understand my problem, "Yeah, I guess everyone has that issue. I didn't tell you this, but at some point I was home schooled, too." She laughed when my mouth dropped open, "Yeah, hard to believe. I had a huge book obcession and that's kind of where I got it from. I spent so much time reading and not enough time around people. When I came here it was a whole new world." She explained, "You'll realize that the people here don't care where you are from. We all treat each other like family."

I was having a little bit of an emotional time with her last statement. _Family. What is a family? What does it feel like to actually have a father who cares about you and your health?_ As all the question ran through my head I sighed, "That sounds nice. I guess I just don't belong in that family scenario." I shrugged.

The bluenette seemed confused, but didn't question it because Lucy already had enough on her plate, "Mind if I go to the library with you. I told everyone I had a test to study for, but I really just want to read. They probably all realize that though. All the girl's seem to disappear one after the other anyways. Lisanna is the only one who ever stays. She likes to hang around her sister and brother."

I nodded, "She seems to like Natsu a lot. What happened between them? I know they broke up so she could move, but why did they not get back together when she got back?"

"My guess is that Natsu thinks of her more like... a sister than a girlfriend. I mean, there are only so many things that can go wrong right? Besides, they didn't even keep in touch when she moved. Natsu got busy with bugging Gray because he was hurt and scared. Then again everyone is after they break up. As far as I know they haven't even kissed, yet." Levy shrugged, "They only dated for three months."

The news shocked me. I thought of Natsu as the type of guy who would be fine after a break up, but clearly he still felt something towards her. I sighed, "Young love, am I right?" I joked, "I've never had a boyfriend, so the whole dating world is out of my league. I actually kind of find it funny, but I always wondered if your first kiss always felt the way it was written in books. I hope one day. Some time from now I'll be able to figure it out."

Levy nodded, "Same. I know like it seems like I have experience, but everything I've learned is in books. Gajeel is an idiot, so I don't really need to worry about the dating scene until he gets a clue."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wait you guys aren't together?" I asked as we left the bathroom and started our trip to the library. When Levy shook her head my eyes widened, "I can't believe it. Are all the guys here just clueless? Or is it just Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel?"

"Just them, Loke seems to know what he wants. Cleavage." Levy chuckled, "He seemed pretty taken with you. I've been watching him flirt with you all day." I rolled my eyes at that comment, "Yeah, he goes overboard with the romantic crap."

The dark feeling in the pit of my stomach was slowly going away as Levy and I had entered the library chuckling like little school girls. The jealousy I was feeling was gone because I had made a friend. I felt like I could tell everything to Levy. She was the kind of girl I wanted to be. A total book nerd.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, sorry it took so long to get this out.**

 **I've been lacking motivation.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

 **Tune in next time to figure out what happens in the library.**

 **~StellarLucy**


	4. The Unexpected Encounter

The dark feeling in the pit of my stomach was slowly going away as Levy and I had entered the library chuckling like little school girls. The jealousy I was feeling was gone because I had made a friend. I felt like I could tell everything to Levy. She was the kind of girl I wanted to be. A total book nerd.

In the library it was dead quiet with the exception of the flipping of pages and the clicking of pens. I guess I wasn't the only one who would use the library for some studying. Even though I knew I couldn't stay after class to study like everyone else. My driver would be coming to get me every day, so I had to at least pretend I had a busy life outside of school.

Levy led me to a table in the corner of the library near a bunch of computers and pulled out a text book. It looked like her Chemestry book. I pulled out a History book. Erza scared me and honestly I didn't want to deal with anything about not getting my work done. Besides, my father would've been disappointed that his "Lucky" Lucy wasn't so lucky in class. Everything could always change though. I believed that people could change, but only if they were willing to make the change themselves. As I looked in the book and started filling out a study guide I had received today from Erza, I could hear a little bit of chatter from a table near us.

I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but I did hear the words Saber High and transfer. My body seemed to perk up a little bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Can I borrow this chair?" A young blonde asked me as my eyes seemed to widen a little in response. The man did looked to be very charming and the scar on his eyebrow kind of added a certain look of rebellion to him. He didn't look very shy, but instead just a little bit on the cocky side. Something about the way he spoke or the way he was looking at me with squinted eyes. Something just made me feel very off and I couldn't tell if I was attracted to him, or if I wanted to slap him.

My voice sounded kind of quiet, "Of course you can." I smiled gently at him only to receive a cocky smirk in reply. I definitely needed to fingure out my feelings towards people today. First it was pinky and now it's this guy. I didn't even know what his name was. I did, however, notice the looks the girls were giving me from across the room. It kind of made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't let that show on my face as the blonde took the chair and sat down. I went back to studying like it didn't matter to me what anybody thought.

"Thanks." He said quietly as he sat down and pulled out a schedule and a few books. To me he looked to be the very organized type. The type that had to have everything in place or else they would freak out. I found it kind of funny. I was sure I'd be seeing him again because from the corner of my eye. I was looking over his schedule and our next class was exactly the same. It was a calculus class. As far as I knew Natsu was in that class too. This was either going to be a blessing or a curse, but only time could tell.

As I was studying I felt a pair of eyes on me. Blue squinty eyes that I had looked at just about two minutes ago to say he could sit next to me. I looked up and my eyes met his, "Are you starring at me?" I asked with curiosity. I didn't know what to do. No one would ever stare at me before. Then again, I was the shiny new toy for everyone to play with.

The boy shrugged, "I might've been, but who cares. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sting. I'm a transfer student from Saber High. My family moved so I have to move schools. I don't think I've ever seen you around before." He sighed, "Are you new as well?" He leaned on his elbow.

I chuckled, "I'm Lucy. I am new. I mean, I've lived in the area, but I've been homeschooled since I was a kid. This is my first actual time in a public school. Just to let you know. It's rude to stare at royalty." I joked and shook my head, "Just kidding. I really don't care if you were starring or not."

Sting rolled his eyes. He looked to be enjoying the exchange of words, "I was wondering. Do you know where the math rooms are? I don't really know my way around quite yet." He smirked.

I let out a sigh, "I have Calculus next, so I wouldn't be going out of my way to show you. I saw your schedule. I know that is probably even more rude than starring at someone, but I'm naturally curious." I shrugged, "So, yes, I can show you to our class. As soon as the bell rings, but for now it's study time." I smirked and turned my head back to my book.

Sting seemed to find it funny that I could be so absorbed in a book. Time seemed to pass quickly. Sooner or later, she felt a warmer hand land on her shoulder and she looked up to see Natsu, "Oh, h-hey, Natsu." I ended up stuttering out of pure shock of seeing him in the library.

"It's time for Calc. Looks like you met Sting." Natsu chuckled, but it sounded like there was a little bit of malice in his words. I started to wonder what had happened between them, or if he just had an issue with her being near him. Was he some kind of play boy.

"Yeah, okay. Let me just pack up and then we can go." I rolled my eyes in annoyance with his angry sounding words. I got up and shoved my book neatly back into my bag, watching Sting get up, "Yeah, I met Sting." I ended up confirming to him and then sighed, "Let's go boys."

"Wait, he's coming too?" Natsu complained and that caused me to wonder why he was being such a baby. I mean, sure, Sting was from the competing school, but that wasn't a reason to hate the guy, "Who cares. I have like a week of undone homework to turn in. We have to go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

Natsu's POV:

It was after Lucy left that I had found out about the transfer student from Saber High. Most of the kids there were stuck up and believed that they were better than everyone else. It was during a basketball game two years ago where I had met Sting. I was still with Lisanna at the time and thinking about this topic with her still at the table felt weird, but I had to do it. I didn't trust Sting around my friends. Unfortunately for me, I had my English class with him just before Chemistry with Lucy.

I sat there at the table with those thoughts in the back of my mind as Lucy had gotten up and ran off. She didn't look to be very happy and somehow that bugged me. I don't know how exactly, but I knew I had Calculus with her so I was going to see if she was okay later. The topic of conversation changed to Lucy's behavior though as soon as she left. I heard that icy freak Gray say, "Whoa, she was in a hurry to get out of here. Then again, maybe it's just a girl thing. They all left without a word after her."

I wasn't exactly paying attention to the fact all the other girls had left. I just knew that Lisanna was the next person to speak, "I didn't leave. I have some manners after all. Besides, my family is sitting right there so I hang around so we can all walk to class together." Something about how she said the word manners put me off.

"She looked somewhat upset when she left. Maybe she just feels like she doesn't belong." Gajeel ended up muttering, "Shrimp told me she was going to check up on her in the library. She does have the most in common with her. Being that she was home schooled as well." He crossed his arms showing off his muscles and pissing me off slightly. I knew that Gajeel had also transferred from Phantom High.

"Wouldn't it also make sense for you to check up on her?" I mumbled, knowing that anyone could've gotten up and run after her. I couldn't because Lisanna was bothering him with complete nonsense. I wished that she would get the hint that I wasn't interested in her anymore. Just because we dated once for a full year does not mean that after two years of being gone that I would still have feeling for her.

Lisanna looked at me as if she were some lost animal. She looked so confused and then she shook her head, "I'm going to go talk to my brother and sister. Bye, guys." She chuckled as she got up and walked away to another table.

"Bye, Lisanna." Everyone said in unison. Then Gajeel spoke to answer me, "Well, I have nothing in common with her. You saw them talking about that book earlier. Levy has a lot more in common in terms of interests and school life, Pyro."

"I mean, I would've gone after her, but I'm concerned that she would've felt a little uncomfortable with me being around since she saw me strip earlier. She'll get used to all the weirdness of this group with time. I mean, she seems like the type to make friends easily. I like her." Gray said and that pissed me off. Any girl with any guts Gray liked. I was more into those girls who were sensitive and nice to everyone. I got that feeling from the blonde. Lucy, or Luigi as I called her didn't get mad when I said something other than her name.

"I feel like she is just a kind person. I mean she did put up with my shenanigans. Then again, every person has a back story. I wonder what hers is. I mean, right?" I was rambling as thoughts ran through my head, but no one knew what else was running through my head with Sting coming into the school.

Gray snorted, "Whoa, man, you haven't been that hung up over a girl since you were with Lisanna. You just met her, slow down." Something about what he said was true. I hadn't been that hung up over someone's back story since Lisanna. It was a little messy to follow along with, but just the way she sounded like she was hiding something got to me. There was something in her eyes. A hidden sadness of sorts and I wanted to find out what it was even if she didn't want me too.

"Yeah, Gray's right. Slow down, Pyro." Gajeel said with a joking tone and a smirk on his face. He clearly was teasing me. Both of them, always teasing me, but I knew I didn't have a chance and I accepted that whole heartedly. Besides, she didn't look like she had time for me. When Gajeel spoke again it sounded kind of hostile, or even jealous. "At least, she doesn't push her help on everybody like Levy. Though she does have a sharp mouth. I'll give her that."

That made me laugh, "Hey, Levy isn't that bad. Besides, you do need help in your Math class. You should be glad Levy is helping you out to begin with and not letting you suffer." I chuckled, "I mean, Lucy is helping me in Chem. Even though she insists that she has never taken anything like it in her life. She is really smart." I explained, knowing I need the help in Chem so I could get rid of the stupid nickname that I had received from Gray and Gajeel.

After conversing for a few more minutes I decided I was going to scope out Lucy and just watch her from afar. I didn't want to seem like I was stalking her so I left ten minutes before the hour ended, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you guys later." I grinned and walked out of the room. I ran to the library when I got out of the cafeteria. I went straight to the library to check up on Lucy, but when I got there I noticed Sting tapping her shoulder and then sitting down next to her. I sat at a table across the room and just watched. Sting happened to see me across the way and then looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow. My only problem is that he didn't look away. When Lucy looked up from her book I noticed the look in her eyes changed a little bit. I guess she was just happier with a book in her hands.

I watched them have their conversation and then get back to studying whatever they were looking at. Something about the smile on Lucy's mouth made me smile. It was like the small ray of sunshine on a rainy day. I sat at the table with my cheek on my hand and looked at the back of her head. When the time came I happened to walk over and put my hand on her shoulder. It was almost as though she jumped.

"Oh, h-hey, Natsu." I could feel my eyes widen a little at the way she ended up stuttering. I could've just imagined it, but I was sure that wasn't the case. I smiled at the blonde and my eyes went over to Sting and the smile faded a little bit. Something about Lucy's tone of voice relaxed me a little bit.

"It's time for Calc. Looks like you met Sting." I chuckled, I tried to hide the hatred for Sting when I said the words. They sounded like acid, very cutting and could possibly kill if touched. I didn't know why I was so mad, but such is the cage that is my mind.

"Yeah, okay. Let me just pack up and then we can go." I watched Lucy roll her eyes. She seemed to notice my anger and seemed annoyed with it. I watched the way her hair flowed like melted gold as she got back up and put her book in her bag. I didn't know why I was so surprised to see the book go in without being stuck on something. So, she was the organized type of girl. I shook my head as Lucy spoke again to confirm what I had said, "Yeah, I met Sting." She sighed, "Let's go boys."

"Wait, he's coming too?" I said in complaint. I didn't want to be anywhere near him again. English was hard enough to get through without the glares that Sting sent his way. I didn't want a repeat, so I spoke quickly and calmly, "Who cares. I have like a week of undone homework to turn in. We have to go." I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her off to our Calculus class. Sting following behind with a smirk on his face.


	5. Flirting?

_**Where we left off:**_

 _"Wait, he's coming too?" I said in complaint. I didn't want to be anywhere near him again. English was hard enough to get through without the glares that Sting sent his way. I didn't want a repeat, so I spoke quickly and calmly, "Who cares. I have like a week of undone homework to turn in. We have to go." I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her off to our Calculus class. Sting following behind with a smirk on his face._

* * *

After being dragged along to class, I became quite annoyed. Natsu was sitting next to me and Sting ended up sitting behind me. I was up against the window, which I enjoyed because I loved being able to see the sky during the day. Being able to see the sun made a soft warmth spread through her. It was like looking at my favorite book. It made me feel free. I ignored everyone as people started talking around the room. They had mostly questioned what Sting was doing in the room. I was just glad that no one seemed to notice how dead my eyes looked. Being surrounded by Natsu and Sting was a mix that I would soon learn to regret, but as of right now, it was tolerable.

"Luigi?" Natsu had spoke to me and I didn't respond at all to anything he was saying. I didn't even know he was talking to me. So, when a hand touched my shoulder, I jumped and grabbed the hand almost flipping the pink haired boy onto the ground, "Whoa, Luigi, calm down! Ouch..." He rubbed his shoulder which ended up cracking in response to my pull and I immediately let go of him and covered my mouth. My eyes went wide as I heard someone laughing behind me. I felt bad about hurting the guy next to me.

"Sorry, Natsu. I tended to get overly defensive if I get lost in thought. Are you okay?" I scratched my cheek and then dropped my head to my desk and looked away from him. I felt horrible and stressed out. I pulled out my writing journal and started writing instead, feeling the curious gaze of the boy next to me. He eventually shrugged it off like it was no big deal and pulled out his phone as the three of us waited for class to start. I didn't even hear the bell ring, but I did feel the pencil poke me in the back. I once again jumped and then looked over my shoulder, "What do you want?" I asked him with a deadpan expression on my face. _Why was he poking me?_

Sting chuckled, "Looks like you spaced out again. Class just started." He had a smug expression on his face, but if we weren't in the middle of a classroom I would've socked him in the face right then and there. If there is one thing that I can't stand, it would be being poked with anything. I hated physical contact. It was probably because I am so used to not being touched and spending most of my time alone, "Just thought you ought to know. So, you can, you know. Pay attention."

I rolled my eyes and then muttered out, "Thank you, but if you touch me again. My foot will be in your face and your ass will be on the ground." I pointed my gaze out the window as a flash of my earlier loneliness showed in my eyes again. Then, like it was habitual I pulled out my journal and my calculator for Calculus. Paying attention with a bored expression. Natsu noticed the expression and I was kind of glad that I had gym class after this. As much as I liked math, being around all the people was was getting stressful. There is always a profound aura around me and people would always tell me I was an open book. Even my house staff would know when something was wrong.

When we had around twenty minutes left in the class our teacher, Ms Libra, gave us time to work on our homework. So, I immediately got to work and Sting had called out my name, "Lucy. Lucy. Can you help me with this I'm no good at math." I being the kind hearted person I was agreed and went over the homework with him. When he started complimenting me and eventually he grabbed a lock of my hair, "You are really smart, Lu." My eye brow twitched. _What a stupid nickname. I prefer Luigi, honestly._ I glanced over at Natsu who was gripping his pencil super tight. I smiled in response, but he then started twirling my hair and his voice dropped down low, "So, Lu, I was wondering. Do you think you can tutor me in the Library every Monday?" He seemed sincere, but I wasn't falling for it. I've read too many romance novels to know where that would lead me and I wasn't read for that kind of commitment with everything I had going on.

I shook my head, "I'm busy every other Monday. I could meet you every other week and that's it." I was clearly playing hard to get. It was against my very being to lie, so I quickly added on, "I visit my mother every two weeks on Monday." I immediately regretted saying it as it came out of my mouth. Even the tone in my voice turned sad.

"Okay, I can do every other Monday." Sting answered, with a very attractive smile. It was probably just me, but he had a certain ignorant vibe to him anyways, so he didn't seem to pick up on the sadness in my voice. For that, I was glad. When I glanced at Natsu again, he was gripping his pencil even tighter, "We should probably get back to Calculus, shouldn't we?" The boy smirked and I nodded and we worked together on our homework. This wasn't something I wanted to do, but something I had to do. Making friends was something that would help me through high school and I knew that.

"Yeah, so. That's how you do that problem and here is the main equation for it, just in case you forget." I said writing down notes and then suddenly I felt like I was talking to Natsu because this is exactly what I had done to him in Chemistry. However, the only difference was Natsu had no idea what he was doing, but Sting seemed to have some small idea of what was going on. Sting seemed to pay attention to everything I said while I was talking and looked me in the eyes when I was explaining things.

"Okay, so it's pretty much, just..." He was working out a problem and then sighed as he showed me the answer he got.

I nodded, "Yeah, except you divide the problem for the last step. Not Multiply. Like this..." I wrote the last step out and showed him the real answer and Sting smirked. I was getting the idea that he was enjoying being wrong for some reason.

"Thanks, Lu." He said again and my eyebrow twitched, "I mean, for helping out not for being beautiful." My annoyance quickly turned to complete bashfulness in two seconds. My cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink.

"I.. Thanks." I scratched my cheek and then heard a grumble coming from next to me and raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Hey, Sting... I was wondering." I leaned forward and crossed my arms across his desk, "Why did you transfer to Fairy High? I mean, isn't Saber just across town?"

"Well, easy answer, I knew you were coming into town." He spoke and I turned flustered, "Nah, I moved and wasn't in the district anymore. I live a block away from Fairy High anyways. So, I go to see my old friends. I get along with the kids here as well. Natsu and I even go way back. It must have been our freshman year. I don't remember what kind of sport it was, but there was a tournament of some kind and that's how I met him. Seems he is still as carefree as ever."

At that point, Natsu turned around with a fang-toothed grin, "Same old same old. Why don't you tell her what you did, _Sting._ " I didn't like the way he emphasized Sting's name and I knew Sting was lying, "How you started flirting with my girlfriend and how you somehow charmed her out of our victory date." Natsu clearly wanted some kind of response from this and I put my hand over Natsu's mouth, "MMpH!?" I quickly removed my hand when I felt a tongue lick at my hand, "Luigi, you really need to learn how to use your words and not random actions."

"Me? Flirting with your girlfriend? Nah, that is not what happened at all. I just talked to her." Sting muttered and then the bell rang and Sting got up, "I have to get to Chem, so I'll talk to you later, Lu." He winked at her and I blanched. I hated overly flirty guys and I could tell that his last sentence was a lie. I honored honesty and if he couldn't be honest about who he was, I wasn't going to talk to him at all. I'd do the Monday tutoring and I'd move on.

I looked at Natsu, "Sorry that happened. I knew you were looking forward to this class with me." I sighed and put my books away as he leaned on my desk. He was clearly gazing at my face. Something I had said or did made him curious about me. When I looked up he was taking in my expression, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I sarcastically asked.

"It's fine and no, you don't have anything on your face, Luigi. I just can't take you seriously." He mumbled. What he said had confused me. _Why not?_ I thought as I raised an eyebrow inviting him to go on as I stood up, "Well, what I mean is I can't tell if you are being genuine, or if it's all an act. You haven't even snapped at me for calling you the wrong name yet."

I chuckled, "Oh, it's genuine alright. I knew that you were going to keep calling me that even if I did snap at you and you were tryign to get under my skin, so I ignored it. Is it so hard to believe someone can have patience and be nice at the same time?" I raised an eyebrow curiously and we walked to the door.

"It is at this school. Most people have learned by now to ignore Sting, but then there is you who is openly talking to him." He seemed so confused, "It's like you wrap everyone around your fingers." Natsu explained and that made me laugh, "What? Is something funny about that?"

"I'm talking to him because he is just as new here as I am and I can tell when people are lying. As soon as he said you guys got along I was doubting it because of the attitude you had in the library. I'm very observant, too." I smirked and walked with him to my locker, "I don't know about wrapping everyone about my fingers though."

"I guess you don't see how everyone was worried about you during lunch today when you were so quiet then." He smiled softly and leaned against the locker next to mine, "Levy went to go make sure you were okay. I was even worried."

My eyes widened on him, "I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I just guess if you looked up the definition of social anxiety right now there would be a picture of me right next to it. I never really had any real social interaction in such a long time that I forgot how to fit in with people. My moth- You know what never mind." I said dropping my gaze into my locker as I put my books back into it.

He smiled softly, "You know, it's not good to be so quiet. Everyone at this school is like family. I mean, I know we fight, but we are as tight as peas in a pod. Next class walk straight up to the first person you see and just say hi. You'll get some pretty interesting conversations, Luigi." Something about his words kind of calmed me down as my lips curled up into a small smile.

* * *

 _ **Natsu:**_

As I saw her lips curl upwards a grin seemed to make it onto my face. She put a few books in her locker before she spoke and my mind was racing. I kind of like her smile and I was determined to keep it there. I didn't like that lonely look in her eyes and I wanted to make sure she had friends she could turn to. I noticed when she had cut herself off that it had somewhat returned and then was still there as she looked up at me, shutting her locker. She spoke, "Natsu, do you... I feel stupid asking this, but do you ever feel alone in a crowded room?" Her tone dropped to just above a whisper as she glanced away.

I sighed and understood slightly where she was coming from. I definitely had my fair share of things that either kept me down, or built me up. I nodded slightly, "Yeah, I mean, not often, but often enough to know what you mean." I smiled and threw my arm over her shoulders as I walked her to the gym. I had a guitar class after and it happened to be near by. "Why?"

I saw her look down and shake her head, "No reason. I'm sure that in time it'll pass." I furrowed my eyebrows, _What do you mean 'no reason.' There is no way you didn't ask that for no reason._ She looked up at me with a bright smile and I could feel my eyes go wide, "Thanks, Natsu." She chuckled and my smile only grew tenfold.

"No, problem." I said as I dropped her off at gym and then sprinted off to my class with the one though in my head: _Cute._

* * *

 _Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to finally update this._

 _Please tell me if you are enjoying this or if I should fix something._

 _Thank you for reading_ **Unexpected Love for a Pyro!**

 _I will start responding to reviews down here just because I think it'll work out better!_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **~StellarLucy**_


	6. Friendship

_**Where we left off:**_

 _I saw her look down and shake her head, "No reason. I'm sure that in time it'll pass." I furrowed my eyebrows, What do you mean 'no reason.' There is no way you didn't ask that for no reason. She looked up at me with a bright smile and I could feel my eyes go wide, "Thanks, Natsu." She chuckled and my smile only grew tenfold._

 _"No, problem." I said as I dropped her off at gym and then sprinted off to my class with the one though in my head: Cute._

* * *

 ** _NATSU_**

Lucy had a smile that could melt anyone's heart. It had certainly melted mine and I only talked to her for around five minutes. Talking to her felt like I was talking to something just out of reach. My comparison would be a star that was just dimly shining somewhere in the sky on a cloudless Summer night. This was my promise as I walked to my guitar class. I would protect her from Sting's advances and keep her from burning out completely. I sighed as I reached the door about the same time as Gray. _Curse me for agreeing to take this class the same time as him._ I still had this stupid grin on my face from talking to Lucy.

Gray looked at me, "What's up with you, Pyro?" He smirked, "Is Lucy okay?" He asked out of curiosity. It would seem that Levy didn't tell him anything in his last class. I knew they shared because Gray would always complain about how Levy wouldn't stop reading books in class. _Slacker_. However, I didn't know if Lucy was entirely okay. She seemed to be strong in more sense than one if she could talk about such a serious topic with a smile on her face.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I would say she is okay. She asked me this oddly serious question that I wasn't expecting in the hallway though. Since I took it upon me to walk her to class." I explained as I opened the door. As much as Gray and I didn't get along we still knew each other better than anyone else and we always chose to confide in each other when things got rough.

"Oh yeah? What was the question?" Gray cocked his head to the side with his naturally slouched body and don't-care attitude.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I mean she seemed to be wanting advice and I don't want to bring personal matters out into the open, you know. Just like I haven't told anyone about your situation and you haven't told anyone about mine." I gave him a look and gray nodded in understanding. _Thank you for dropping it._ I thought to myself as I entered the room and grabbed my guitar.

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

When I entered the locker room I changed into my gym uniform that the teacher had given me and sighed, The girl next to me seemed friendly enough. She had short purple hair and was facing away from me as I turned to say hello. I would need at least one friend in this class, "Hey, I'm Lucy. I'm new."

The girl peeked over her shoulder and gave me a smile, "Welcome to Fairy High, Lucy. I heard there was a new girl. My name is Kinana. Nice to meet you. I can introduce you to a few people if you'd like." She offered, holding her hand out to shake mine, "We have quite the interesting class." She chuckled.

I could feel the slight anxiety of meeting new people slip in and I nodded, "That would be great. Thanks, Kinana. This has kind of been an off day for me, so I would just like to apologize for my awkward behavior." I ducked my head down.

"Don't be silly. If you want awkward behavior you should meet Nab. He doesn't talk to anyone and he's known for just staring at the student events board. Speaking of which. I take you for the creative type. You should join the school newspaper." She explained, letting go of my hand and looking at a white haired female that was talking to a very familiar red head, "If you are interested, talk to Mira. She is the white beauty over there next to Erza."

"Erza, huh? I met her earlier. She seems kind of scary, but I can see myself being her friend." I smiled brightly, _Whoa, Natsu was right. Everyone here is really nice._ I thought as we left the locker room to the gym.

Kinana nodded, "She is, but only when you break the rules. If you don't you should stay on her good side. Natsu and Gray get on her bad side the most, but I'm almost certain for the amount that they fight in school, they spend just as much time outside playing video games and studying together." She shrugged, looking around the gym, "I swear they are the best of friends."

I could feel my eyes widen with the shock. _There is no way those two are friends. I saw them beating each other up in homeroom today._ I let the thought turn in my head for a few minutes, "Wow, that's a huge shock. I wouldn't take them for friends. Maybe acquaintances, but not friends." I chuckled, "You've known them longer though, so I wouldn't doubt it."

Kinana nodded as Mira walked over to us, "Hey, Kinana, Lucy!" Mira said quietly, "Are we talking about Gratsu?" That took me by surprise. I knew what shipping was, but I never actually met a person who shipped real people.

"I'm sorry, did she just say... _Gratsu_?" I said in a confused voice. I shook my head as I starred wide-eyed at Mira who was gleaming, "You did. Alright. I guess we are, why?"

Kinana chuckled, "Don't even get her started. She is probably going to start shipping you with people too. I can already think of the names." She gave a look to Mira and she laughed.

Mira nodded, "Yeah, I ship everyone with everyone. It's kind of my thing. I'm Mira. Gratsu just so happens to be my BrOTP. Despite the fights, we have all just about known each other since we were seven or eight. They got a long so much better back then. It wasn't until Natsu started dating my sister a few years back that I actually got to really know him though. He's a sweet guy. Gray on the other hand is kind of a mystery."

"So, what you are saying is that no one knows anything about Gray besides that he strips and acts like he doesn't care?" I asked with a laugh.

Mira and Kinana nodded, "We are actually pretty sure Natsu is the only one that knows. That's why Gratsu is a thing. They know each other so well, so they talk about themselves to each other. Including love interests." Mira chuckled and Kinana elbowed her in the side.

"Let's not forget Natsu is still bent over Sting stealing Lisanna for almost a week. Only to find out she was dating him for around a month." Kinana gave a look to Mira who glared back at her.

"Oh, so that's why Natsu acted like that in Calculus when Sting asked me to tutor him on Monday's." I gasped, I covered my mouth. "I heard a it was a mutual break up from Natsu. I guess he lied about the reason though."

"What did he tell you? Probably the same thing he told Kinana and everyone else about Lisanna going abroad for two years, right?" Mira stated, "He was really upset about it and he hates the fact that Lisanna is sitting there trying to make it right every day at lunch. Though they did primarily break up because she was cheating on him which I don't support. He's such a sweet guy. I don't understand why she would do that."

I sighed, "I guess it doesn't really matter now. Sting is here in the school. They are probably going to be fighting. I'm probably somehow going to be in the middle of it like I am with everyth-" I covered my mouth, "Sorry. I technically am already in the middle of it. I can't wait to go home and just be alone."

"Actually, I was thinking Lucy. Why don't you come with Natsu, Gray, Erza and I to go have some after school relaxing time." Mira chuckled, "No, before you ask Erza did not put me up to this. Of course that actually means she did, but you know. Can't help being nice to the newbie, right?"

I scratched my cheek, "I'd have to make sure my dad knew and he's a total stickler for all work and no play." I sighed, "Besides, it's Monday. I have to uhm... take care of some personal things."

Mira nodded, "It's okay. Maybe tomorrow. We always hang out a little after classes. It's just more relaxing and less stressful that way. We could always kidnap you." She smirked and I backed away.

"I think I'm okay, but thank you for that thought. Seriously, don't kidnap me. My father would have a fit." I sighed, "You know what? I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'll come along. The whole point of me going to public school was to make friends anyways." I smiled, "I can take care of my stuff later."

Mira nodded, "We will meet at your locker after class." She grinned.

* * *

Gym passed by with flying colors and no injuries, so that was nice considering I was never one for sports and such. I had quickly texted Capricorn to stay at home and that I was going out with my new classmates as I was standing by my locker. I was waiting for my new friends and of course Natsu was the first to show up with his jumpy personality, "Luigi! I heard you were coming to the arcade with us today." He grinned leaning against the locker next to mine.

I laughed, "That I am. I'm tired of being in my house anyways. I want to go out and explore a bit." I smiled, thinking how his must be contagious, "It's always nice to be part of a group of people." I said jokingly. I, of course, had to have my fun with this, "It's not like I'm going to play games. I'm just going to mingle and learn some more about my interesting classmates." I smirked.

"Oh really, I guess you'll be learning a lot about me then." He smirked, playing around. Both of us were in laughter after that and I liked the sound. My father would probably like this change in my attitude. I never laughed, at least not after my mother passed away. I sighed after I finished laughing and that's when Erza, Gray, and Mira showed up, "Hey, guys." I smiled at them. I was in a much better mood and everyone seemed happy, but I knew it wasn't going to last long.

"Hey, Lucy, Natsu." They spoke together and then Erza spoke up, "Are you guys ready to go?" If I was being honest, I felt like I was going to have a mental breakdown if I went, but you have to break the rules sometimes. I nodded and one after the other we all agreed to leave.

* * *

 _ **NATSU**_

When we got to the arcade, Lucy was starring in wonder and that made me confused, so I moved next to her, "Never seen an arcade before?" I asked in a low voice and I was even more surprised when she nodded, "Well, then I guess you'll be having a new experience then." I smirked and looked over to Gray, Erza and Mira. Who were scouting out which games they were going to go for. When they ended up disappearing I took Luigi by the hand and chuckled, "Let's go play some games together until you get how to play the games."

Lucy nodded and was was surprisingly good at all the shooters and skee ball. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her, "Are you sure you've never been to an arcade before, Luigi?" I asked suspiciously.

I watched again as she nodded, "Yeah, it's my first time at an arcade. I've just had a lot of target practice. My mom taught me how to use a whip for self defense when I was just a little girl." She got a sad look in her eyes.

I smiled at her, "Well, thank Mavis for that because you are really good at these games." I watched as that smile that made me speechless before showed up on her face. I would watch that smile all day if I could. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts and then laughed, "We should probably find everyone else." I said as I was thinking. _This girl is amazing. It's like she is a ray of sunshine, or a shining star._ I thought to myself, taking her hand to meet up with everyone else for a little after school snack.

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

 _This was almost like magic. His smile and the way his laugh sounds. He's a good friend._ I thought as I held his hand walking over to everyone else who was ready to leave at the ticket counter. It was almost like they planned for me to feel so relaxed and free. I watched everyone else, _These are people I can trust. Who I can turn to when I'm upset. These are my FRIENDS._ I thought as Natsu took our tickets and got something with them. He put the prize in my hand and I was shocked to see a large stuffed animal, "T-Thank you.." I muttered out.

Natsu laughed and Erza, Gray, and Mira all whispered to each other. I couldn't help but to laugh along and everyone's eyes widened at the sound. It was probably the first time in a long time where I had ever actually laughed and meant it. _What are these people doing to me?_ I thought as Erza and Mira, clapped their hands and pulled us along to go to the smoothie place they wanted to go to, but seeing as everyone saw that Natsu and I got along better they all let us sit next to each other as I sipped on my strawberry smoothie and he sucked down his banana-strawberry one.

Erza was the first to speak up, "So, did you have fun, Lucy?" She looked pleased to see me wide eyed starring at Natsu who was already done with his and begging Gray for his because everyone else was only half done.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me." I chuckled at the two boys, who looked at me with smiles on their faces. My eyes met with Natsu's and we ended up having a conversation with our eyes. Both of us started laughing at the exact same time, remembering the conversation we had before our last class, "You win."

"I win? We didn't make a bet, but I am right about the people at school aren't I?" He said with a playful smile on his lips and it made me go speechless as I just gave a simple nod.

"Quit hogging the new girl, Natsu." Gray spoke up smacking the back of Natsu's head, "Then again you are right about most things. I'm pretty sure you can hear what goes on down the street if you were paying attention, Pyro."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched, "What was that, stripper?" He grabbed the boy by the neck because his clothes were gone.

"Oh my, Gray, nice boxers." Mira joked and that made Gray jump and run to find his clothes.

Erza glared at both of the boy which made them hug each other and I looked at Mira who's eyes were gleaming, "Gratsu _is_ real." I muttered under my breath.

Erza smiled, "Well, I'm glad you had fun. We'll all see each other tomorrow in homeroom." She said having to leave to get her work done.

Mira and Gray left together which left Natsu and I. Apparently, Natsu lived close by, so he was going to wait until Capricorn came to get me. I was the first to say anything, "You know, I had a lot of fun today. Maybe Public school isn't as bad as it seems."

Natsu nodded, "You get used to all the crazy that happens. Levy did and now she has a tone of friends and so do you." He smiled and it left me speechless, "Even I'm your friend and I'm not good with change."

I chuckled, "Me neither, but it happens all the time." I smirked and playfully smacked his arm, "I'll see you in homeroom tomorrow." I smiled as Capricorn pulled up, "Have a good night." She waved out the window. When Natsu was out of sight, I had an unmovable smile from my face, but I knew as soon as I entered my home it would disappear until I was completely alone. Besides, I had to go see my mother when I got back.

* * *

After a trip to my mother's grave. I enter my house and ate dinner alone and ran up to my room where the smile returned as I sat down and did my homework. I now had unbreakable friendships, but my friends still had no idea what was wrong with me. I was still sure Natsu saw the loneliness in my eyes when I waved him goodbye. My thoughts were cut off by a knock on my door, "Come in." I said curtly.

As soon as I saw who entered the room I nodded, "Time to see your father, miss." Virgo said as I stood up and walked after her to my father's study.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _What will happen in her father's study. Will he be angry with Lucy? Will he see something he doesn't like?_

 _Find out in the next episode of **DragonBallZ** _

_Joking joking. I've been busy so I apologize how crappy I am at updating my writing._

 **Unexpected Love for a Pyro** _will be continued shortly. I've begun the process of my other story as well._

 **YouTube Escapades** _will be updated soon. I don't know as to when exactly, but thank you for sticking with me._

 ** _REVIEW REPLIES_**

 **Yumerikka:** _Sting moved school districts. Rogue still attend Saber High while Sting moved into Fairy High. I'd explain more, but then I'll spoil what I plan on doing and I don't want to ruin that for anyone who is reading. Thank you for wanting to continue my crappy writing. There will be more information on Sting and Rogue in the next chapter._

 **Much love,**

 **~StellarLucy**


	7. The run away

**_Where we left off:_**

 _As soon as I saw who entered the room I nodded, "Time to see your father, miss." Virgo said as I stood up and walked after her to my father's study._

* * *

 ** _LUCY_**

I walked behind Virgo slowly feeling more panic build in my head. He was going to be furious with me. He was probably going to scream at me for not telling him that I went out with my new friends. Things were looking a little more dire as I walked closer to the heavy looking doors at the end of the hall way.

Virgo left me standing in front of the door of fate. I took a deep breath and I walked in slowly, "Father, you wished to see me?" I said with a little bit of a frog in my throat. It didn't go unnoticed by him that was for sure. I watched him lift his head up with a frown on his face.

"Yes. Take a seat." He spoke with a clear voice and at that point I just felt plain uncomfortable in the room. He never asked me to sit before. Most of our conversations consisted of me standing and talking to him as he sat in a chair. So, I complied to his demand that I sat across from him, fiddling with my fingers in my lap, "Do you know why you are here?"

I hesitated, "No, sir. I don't know why I'm here, but I should really be doing my work." I said trying to get out of the heat of his stare. I hated the way he looked at me when I was in trouble and he just let me feel the humiliation. I wanted out so bad.

"You went out without permission. I thought you had run away again. So, I have no choice but to punish you. No going out for the rest of the month." I heard the words, but they never really were processed in my mind. He told me I could have time with my new friends. Shouldn't he be happy that I was at least getting out and making friends, learning new things, and finally talking to people? It made me raise my head with a glare on my face.

"You said I could go out. You made a promise. You said as long as I did my work and did well I could have free time." I yelled at him and stood up out of my chair. I wanted to cry, "It's not fair!" I shouted as I ran from the room back to my bedroom where I grabbed my pillow and smashed my face into it to muffle my cries. No one ever disturbed me when I was crying. No one bothered to call me fore dinner that night either for I had decided to do my homework and cry myself to sleep.

When all was said and done I was dreaming of how free I'd be if my father hadn't found me that time I ran away. I would probably be living off the land and getting a job. I would be able to be me. The me that I always wanted to be. The me that was acceptable to myself. I didn't want to live to impress anybody. I just wanted to live and be the person that would make myself happy.

* * *

The upcoming morning came by and I didn't want to get out of bed. I wanted to stay in bed and hide from the world, but instead I took a shower and I ran down stairs for breakfast. I was excited to see my friends again. I was happy to be away from home. It now felt like school was my home away from home and it was relaxing to me. It was a weight off my shoulders to be away from home and away from all the sadness and pain that I had endured and was lurking over me like a grey cloud.

I ate breakfast and Capricorn once again drove me to school. I walked in that front door not expecting much of anything, but things were going fast. Sting was the first to meet me by my locker in the morning and he didn't notice anything was up. My suspicion was that he wasn't really the emotionally sensitive type. "Hey, Lu. So, I was thinking. Why don't we stay in the library during lunch again and you can help me with Math again."

I looked up at him for the first time since I got to school and glared, "I'm sorry, Sting. The name is Lucy and if you are going to keep calling me by that stupid nickname I will not help you at all." That made him shut up at least. He seemed to bad away from the scene of whatever crime he had committed and let me be alone. One thing I was grateful for.

I just walked to homeroom and sat in my desk. I pulled out a notebook and I wrote in it. I ignored Gajeel when he sat down and I ignored Juvia's glares. I ignored pretty much everyone and I kept my head down. I was acting like I had just been to a funeral. It felt like I had been to one to. I hadn't felt this upset in a long time. I was so happy yesterday, but seeing the smiles on their faces made her heart feel heavy. It wasn't until the teacher was done with announcements that everyone seemed to lean towards me.

Everyone seemed to know that there was something up as soon as he walked into the room, but apparently I wasn't paying attention to the massive amount of notes that he had thrown on my desk, "Sorry..." Was all I could really say.

"Don't apologize, Lu- Hey, why are you crying?" Natsu seemed a little uncomfortable, but gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I said as I quickly wiped my eyes and shoved my things into my bags, "I'm fine. I had a hard night at home. I'll be okay. I promise." I gave a soft smile and turned away. Natsu didn't give though he could see just how much pain I was in, he had been there before. He had been in the position of the lonely kid. I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders and I was a little shocked when I looked up and saw him hugging me.

His eyes looked into hers and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. We had just met yesterday, so this was so unexpected to me. My heart was leaping inside my chest. He had such a serious look that it almost put her on edge. He gave a soft smile and then spoke, "You don't have to lie, you know. I don't know what happened, but we will all be here for you when you want to talk about it."

I don't know what it was about those words, but my heart was feeling so much lighter. I felt like I wasn't being dragged down, "Thanks, Natsu. You can, uhm, let go now." I chuckled and gave a wholehearted smile, "I'll tell you in Chem, okay?"

Natsu nodded his head and let go, "Of course." He gave a childish grin and it melted my cold heart. It almost melted me in general. It was so bright and warm. It felt almost like an invitation, but I was going to fight that off. I didn't want to end up getting hurt and there was jut so much confusion around Sting and Natsu right now.

It was only a few seconds of us smiling at each other when Gray barged in to ruin Natsu's fun, "Natsu! Why did you tie my shoelaces together!?" Well, that would explain why I didn't see him in the room up until this point. I gave a look to Gray's feet and I was laughing, "What's so funny, Lucy!?" I guess my laugh was contagious because everyone in the room started laughing at the guy who was falling over.

"Nothing is funny, Gray. Nothing at all. Just I didn't expect this to happen. I haven't expected a lot to happen." I said happily before adding on, "Don't you think you deserve it though. I mean, you did tie up Natsu yesterday. So, you were kind of asking for it." I chuckled.

At that point Natsu and Gray started a brawl in the middle of the classroom, calling each other names like stripper and pyro. It was kind of relaxing to see them fighting. Inside, I was cheering on Natsu, but on the outside I kept a disinterested look because any minute now Erza was goign to barge in and they were going to hug each other like scared little girls.

* * *

Chemistry came quickly and I was talking with Natsu as we were doing a lab. He brought up the subject, but I continued the conversation, "So, Luigi. What was up with you this morning? I mean, you seemed out of it yesterday, but today you just seem upset." He spoke with a note of concern on his voice.

I went stiff as I tried to compose myself while stirring different chemicals, "Well, my dad. It's been difficult the past few years. My mother died around two three years ago now and I had ran away from home a few months afterwards because well. I had no one to talk to." My eyes focused in on what i was doing, "Sometimes, I wish that things would've been better if I would've stayed gone." I put down the flask so I wouldn't drop it with the shakes that my hand was giving off, "Last night my father thought I ran away again and forbade me to go out for the rest of the month. So, I'm back trapped in a lonely hell. I told you guys I should've told him I was going out."

Natsu sighed and smiled, "Sounds like you got the short end of the stick, but hey. Just because you can't go out doesn't mean you can't have a good time, right? I mean, we could always come hang out with you."

Those words made me shudder, if I wasn't already under strict watch now I would be put in solitary confinement for the rest of my life if a bunch of hooligans came up into my home, "I really dont' think that's a good idea. I mean, my father would have my head." I rubbed the back of my neck and then sighed, "Though, I guess I'd be okay with you guys coming over. If only he could see how happy I am around you guys. I can tell he misses my smile too. It's not something I do a lot since my mother died."

Natsu understood, "When my dad died I didn't have anyone besides Lisanna. Their family kind of took me in up until a couple years ago. I never knew my mother and I felt truly alone, so I know what it's like to feel like you are alone. Everything happens for a reason though, amiright?" He smiled that warm smile again and I melted and smiled back

"Yeah, everything happens for a reason." I repeated and then we got back to work. We ended up finishing the lab just in time to get to lunch before everyone else. Sting was sitting at our table and it almost made me sick. I would have to endure the flirting and I could always give him the cold shoulder like I did this morning. Was this how I was running away from my problems? I guess everyone is entitled to their own couping mechanism. This was just mine.

Sting was constantly trying to conversate with everyone at the table and I was talking with Natsu, Gray and Erza about our trip out last night and how I wouldn't be able to join them for the rest of the month. Sting tapped me on the shoulder seeing that I was in a better mood and tried to talk. Me being the nice person I was decided to talk to him, "Hey, Sting. Sorry about blowing up on you earlier. I'm not a morning person." I lied because I loved the mornings. I loved waking up and I loved how warm the sun felt.

"I see. I'll have to write that down, Lucy. Just so it doesn't happen again because that was scary. I thought you were going to bit my head off." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on it's a harmless joke. Rogue would've laughed. Well, more like sigh with a smile on his face, but not my point." His eyes move behind me to see how Natsu was reacting and seemed to like what he was doing to him, "Want to help me with my Math. I couldn't figure out the last problem in our homework."

I nodded, "Let me see what you did so far and I can help you out from there." Sting got out his papers and he really did need help this time. He was truly confused on what he was doing. If I was honest I had trouble doing it at home as well. Thank god I had my tutor around.

When I was done helping him he got up and walked away. Apparently Rogue was picking him up for lunch. As soon as he was gone Lisanna moved over from another table and sat beside Natsu who was looking at me with a curious expression. He was definitely still trying to figure me out, "What was that about? You know you don't have to be nice to him right?" He sounded almost angry.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, I don't have to wipe my butt either, but you know it's kind of a personal preference of mine." I heard a chuckle come from the other side of me and I saw Levy trying to hold herself together and it had Gajeel laughing and that made me chuckle, "I'm sorry for breaking Gajeel." That comment got the whole table laughing.

Natsu laughed, "Yep, you are an angel of goodness." He rolled his eyes and playfully hit my shoulder, "I can appreciate your sass after that comment."

I looked into Natsu's eyes and blushed. I had to make a quick escape so I looked at Gray, "Hey, Gray. How is your art project going?" I could see confusion rising in Natsu's eyes as I looked past his face and to Gray. He looked kind of cute, but the jealous vibes were getting to me. I squirmed away from him, but I felt something on my wrist squeezing softly, almost protectively.

I didn't want to look down so I kept looking as Gray as he answered, "It's going good. I finish Juvia, so I just need you, but you can go out with us, so I was wondering if I could take you during a few lunch periods to do you. Would that be okay?"

I nodded, "Uhm, of course it would be okay." I went to scratch my cheek, but the weight on my arm made me confused so I finally looked down and raised up my other hand to scratch my cheek, "Yeah, that would be fine." I said looking back at Gray.

Gray looked at me and smiled, "That's great! Thanks, Lucy."

I put my hand over Natsu's and looked up at him, "Uh, no problem, Gray." Why was he holding onto my arm like I was trying to run away. I didn't know why, but it hurt me in some strange way. Was it because I told him I wanted to still be gone earlier. Everyone turned to regular conversation and I ate with the the hand that wasn't currently being held protectively. This guy I swear. What was with him. Why did he make the color come and go from my life. Why did the heat from his hand make everything seem so bright. Why did everyone make me so happy, but it was mostly him. I stayed the entire time while all the girls seemed to disappear and Lisanna went to go be with her family.

Natsu was still holding my arm and I sighed, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Only when I said that did he reluctantly look down at his hand and let go.

"See you in Math, Luce." He smiled and I got up and waved back at him.

"I'll see you." I smiled and then ran off to the bathroom with my book bag and I rubbed my wrist. My heart was pounding. I never felt like this before. It was that awkward empty feeling. Almost like she was missing a huge part of her life. I was feeling the panic build in my chest. I took a deep breath and then walked to my locker to get my new books. I was going to have to get over this. Sting was by my locker around five minutes after I arrive and I asked, "Hey, How is Rogue doing?"

Sting smiled, "As good as ever. I miss Saber High. I want to move back, but into their district. All my friends miss me." He sighed, "If I'm honest, I moved to this school to make Natsu mad." He chuckled, "I think he is kind of weak."

I wasn't the least bit surprised, "Well, you clearly are succeeding. He was so mad about me being nice to you that he yelled at me." I rolled my eyes and then walked with Sting to Math. Natsu was already there. He had to look at me when I entered. I walked to me seat and then I just starred out the window. There was a lot going on in my head. When the bell rang I was humming a song under my breath.

I started paying attention and when the teacher let us work in groups Natsu turned to me, "Wanna work together?" I nodded and we pulled our desks together and we barely talked, but I was okay with that. We would ask each other the occasional question, but besides that that was our work time. It felt almost as awkward as watching Erza and jellal in history today. They were flirting so hard that I was pretty sure if the teacher hadn't been watching they'd be making out.

When the bell rung I ignored Sting because once again Natsu had my wrist in his hand. It felt like he was trying to protect me from the blonde boy somehow. I looked into his eyes and I even saw it. When Sting left his hand trailed into my hand and squeezed. What was he trying to do to me?

I gulped and grabbed my bag and tried to worm my way out of his hold, but it didn't work. I guess it was okay for friends to hold hands, right? This felt weird though. I shook my head and then walked with him towards the gym. That would be the last time that I would see Natsu today, or at least that's what I thought.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hey, everyone! _

_Oh, what's Natsu going to do and why did Sting want to make Natsu mad. Why is Natsu truly all hand on deck for Lucy. I guess we will find out in the next chapter. Is Sting going to try to hurt Lucy somehow? I don't even know yet, but yes. There will probably be some bullying within the next chapter so watch out if that's triggering. If there is I will write a warning before a chapter. I hope you guys are having a good time!_

 **Much Love,**

 **~StellarLucy**


	8. Friend of Foe?

_**Where we left off:**_

 _I gulped and grabbed my bag and tried to worm my way out of his hold, but it didn't work. I guess it was okay for friends to hold hands, right? This felt weird though. I shook my head and then walked with him towards the gym. That would be the last time that I would see Natsu today, or at least that's what I thought._

* * *

 _ **NATSU**_

I don't know what exactly was going through my head on the way to Lucy's last class. I was sure everyone noticed how awkward Lucy was being during lunch, but I also realized everyone was now seeing my hand in hers as we walked down the hall to the gym. I looked down at our hands interlocked and smiled like nothing was going and this was nothing, but it most definitely was something because I felt protective and possessive. It felt like her hand was mine and in the short moment where I had it I wouldn't let any harm come to it, "So, Luigi. Since you can't come out with us for a month.. How about we all come over and hang out. Surely your old man isn't against fun, right?"

I watched Lucy's eyes narrow, "I wouldn't have you over at my house if you were the last person alive. Besides, there is nothing there to anyone." Her eyes died and I wasn't having it. I squeezed her hand as she kept talking, "When you live in a house you ran away from nothing is the same anymore. You don't want to be there anymore. I don't want to be there anymore, so as soon as I can I'm going to move out and live on my own." She stated and then looked hopeful, "I can't wait for that day."

I smiled as hope filled her eyes and I snorted, "You know, I don't think your father is doing it on purpose, you know. Everyone copes differently. When I became an orphan a few years ago my life changed, but I guess that's just the thing. Nothing stays the same. Everything changes. People change whether we believe it or not. You aren't the same person you used to be as a kid, right?"

Lucy nodded, "I guess not, but that's not the point Natsu. The point is he won't change. He was so nice before my mother died and now.. He's..." I watched her get frustrated and if I had to admit she looked adorable. She was pouting and then she stopped walked and squeezed my hand like she needed the strength that was coming from it and I gave it to her in form of a returned squeeze, "He's impossible." She looked up at me and I almost hesitated. Her face looked so sad like it was suffering from the loss of life it's self.

I looked at her and with my eyes widening slightly, "Luce... It's going to be okay. You know what? I'll come home with you today and we will say you are helping me with Chem, okay?"

She seemed to snap out of it, "He won't be happy about that. His seventeen year old daughter bringing home a boy." She laughed, "Not that I've ever been interested in that stuff, but you know."

"Oh trust me, that is not what I am going for here. I just want to help a friend who needs it." I smirked and then we reached the gym. We had to go our separate ways. She clearly didn't think I was going to stick around, but I would be a friend for her as long as she needed it.

"Bye, Natsu. I'll see you after class. Meet by my locker if you are serious about actually going home with me. Besides, you might learn something you'll regret." She muttered under her breathe as if not to let me hear it, but of course I did.

"I'll see you at your locker." I said as I let go of her hand. I'm not going to lie I liked the feeling of her hand in mine. It felt natural, not like it did with Lisanna when we had been dating. This felt like there was a connection to last decades. Not that I believed in that that soulmate hocus pocus, but that's what is must have been.

"See you." Lucy said a smile crossing her face as she watched me back off and then start walking away.

On my way to my guitar class Gray raised his eyebrow at me to see me walk in late like I had all the juicy gossip, "So, pyro finally got another lady? What's this I hear about you holding hand's with Lucy?"

I huffed like it didn't really matter, "Nothing. I didn't want Sting bothering her, so I took it upon myself to make sure he realized to back off."

"You like her, admit it." Gray smirked, "Nothing wrong with liking her. I mean, if I didn't have Juvia writing death threats to half of the school I would like her too. She is very unique. She's always acting like she has something to hide."

"She my friend. Of course I like her, in a friendly way." I muttered.

"There is friendly and then there is friendlier, Natsu. Get a clue." Gray said walking next to me.

"Well, I mean, we are friends. At least I consider her to be mine and I know she considers me to be hers. She's strong in more ways than one." I smiled and then sighed, "What's it matter dude. It's not like I want to date her. I'd rather get to know her first this is only her second day here."

"Yeah, man that's true. Don't rush her into anything. She doesn't deserve that from a pyro like you." He smirked and then elbowed me.

"Like I would do that to her. I'm a good guy, Gray. Unlike you who keeps leading on that poor girl and rejecting her. How rude can you get." I pointed at him, "Don't put your bad behaviors on me, dude. You know that it won't work. You have to tell her."

"Only if you tell Lucy that you are in likes with her." Gray laughed and then started running when I glared at him in a sign of telling him that if he didn't run I would beat him to a pulp. I chased after him all the way to the classroom and then we both laughed as we toppled over each other in the doorway.

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

I walked into the locker room and sighed as I opened up my gym locker and started getting dressed when Mira showed up, "Hey, Lucy!" She said hugging me from behind and I screeched out of fear, "What's going on with you and Natsu, huh?"

"N-nothing. I don't know what was going on in the hallway. He just kind of grabbed my hand and started walking with me. Seemed pretty on point about not letting go." I stated shoving my shirt on so she didn't get any ideas, "It's not like it a big deal right?"

"Oh, I'd say it's a pretty big deal. He hasn't held a hand like that since he dumped my sister. I mean, I don't blame him. That Sting guy did play some pretty nasty tricks. I almost feel bad." She sighed, "He was pretty bent up about it. Not to mention he really hurt Lisanna later too."

"Oh no. I'm sorry. He doesn't seem like such a bad guy." I commented and then nodded, "I'll heed the warning anyways, thanks, Mira."

As gym went on I seemed a little panicked and Erza took notice, "Lucy, are you alright?" She asked, slowing down to walk as we were doing laps on the track.

"No, I mean, yes, but no." I sighed and wanted to crumple to the floor, "It's just been a day. I want to go home, but I don't at the same time. I'm feeling kind of trapped." I muttered and then Erza did something I wasn't expecting. She looked around and then walked under the bleachers.

"Okay, now we can talk. So, what's wrong with home that you feel trapped. You looked so absent yesterday and today you seem a little out of it."

"Well, if I'm being honest my father is kind of being a pain in my ass. Ever since my mother died he's ignored me and I don't blame him at all. I mean, I look so much like my mother. I just wish he'd let me live my life, but now I'm not allowed to go out for a month and I just. I'm going crazy here Erza. Boys are flirting with me, all this work, and I just, ughh!" I exclaimed, if she didn't believe I was going insane she would be wrong, "Natsu even offered to go home with me so we can study for Chemistry."

Erza smiled softly and put a hand on my shoulder, "What you need is a break. Relax a little bit. Hell, we are all right here for you. Anytime you need to talk. If you want our numbers I'll give them to you." She offered in terms of comfort. She wasn't the best at comforting, but somehow she got me to calm down.

"Don't worry about it. I'll ask Natsu later if he was serious about coming home with me. Besides, he needs all the help in Chem that he can get. Stupid pyro almost lit me on fire today." I chuckled and then smiled back at her, "Thanks a lot though."

After I said that I quickly ran off like nothing happened.

* * *

I was at my locker putting the books I needed in my backpack and I felt a hand on my wrist. It was cold and light. Why did I want to punch it for some reason. Though I decided to be nice, "Hey, Sting." I mummbled as I pulled my arm from him and then kept packing my backpack.

"Hey, Lucy." Sting stated with a smart tone, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm digging my own grave, why?" I said in a more smart ass tone as he took my hand again.

"Oh come one now. You wouldn't want me spreading your secret around the whole school would you?" He smirked and then held up a journal. It was the journal she had written in the day prior about all the happenings at school. If anything it was more like a diary and I full on panicked.

My eyes went wide and then I looked at my hand. He read it, probably took pictures of it too. I wanted to cry, "Give it back, Sting." I said reaching my hand out, but instead he moved it just out of reach. The most horrible feeling wiped over me as suddenly my back was to the lockers and Sting's face was super close.

"You are going to have to earn it back." He whispered in my ear and I felt shivers roll up my spine, "You will date me and stop talking with Natsu." He stated, "Then I'll give it back."

I was terrified, so I agreed and he walked away. I quickly finished with packing up and I waited. Natsu eventually showed up and I looked around before writing on a piece of paper and shoving it in his face before running off. The note read to meet her a block away from the school and they couldn't walk there together.

I eventually reached the car and at the same time Natsu ended up getting there as well with a raised eyebrow as someone opened the car door for us. I seemed to answer his question just by simple coincidence, "Capricorn, this is Natsu. He needs help with Chem, so I agreed to help him. Natsu, Capricorn."

"Nice to meet you, Capri." He laughed and then looked at me and I immediately looked away. He definitely noticed something was wrong as we drove off and the whole ride was silent. However, he didn't ask because it didn't seem like she would answer her anyways.

When we pulled up to a giant house Natsu seemed completely in awe. His mouth was hanging wide open and it kind of relaxed me a little bit, "Yeah, didn't tell you I was rich did I?" I smirked and then we got out of the car and I walked him inside. Luckily my dad wasn't even home today. It turns out he had left on a trip in the afternoon. I took him into my study and we sat at the desk, "I know we aren't actually doing Chem, but I like to be in this room after school. I grew up in this room." I said leaning back in a chair and looking around the book covered walls.

"Seems kind of lonely. Though I spent most of my time with fire as a kid because my father was a fire fighter. He.. died one day and I never knew my mother." Natsu explained with unreadable eyes. I tried to read him, but it really didn't make much sense for me to even want to.

"It was. I barely see my father and I my mother died. According to Aquarius, I look just like her." I sighed and then leaned back in a chair, "At least I don't think I could hold a fragment of what she was though. She was beauty incarnate." I said looking at a picture that was on the desk of my family and I when I was younger. The sad look I had in the depth of my eye was unmistakable.

"Hey, you have us now, right? You can be part of our big happy family." He had a grin on his face and it made my eyes widen and the sadness only grew. He seemed to notice, "What is with you, Luce.." He asked as his hand touched my shoulder, "You can talk to me you know. I won't hurt you. Ever."

I shook my head, "I'm fine. I guess it just feels weird to know that someone actually cares. Truth is, I'm feeling kind of lost right now. I'm sure once I adjust t life I'll be okay, but you know?" I said, unconsciously taking his hand and looking at it with a puzzled look on her face, "Thanks."

Natsu shook his head, "No need. It's what friends do right?" He said, taking her hand and showing her some of the light. I must've looked really out of it, "Seriously, let's do something to get our minds off today. Want to listen to me play guitar?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, "I didn't know you could play." I tilted my head in wonder. A small smile making it's way onto my face, "Come on. I'll take you to the music room." I said, taking his wrist and pulling him out of the room and leaving the huge weight there. I dragged him to a room that was filled with different musical instruments and I laughed when I saw Natsu's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"How many instruments do you need!?" He shouted like he was going to have a fit. I thought his surprise was kind of cute, "Now I understand how you know so much. Do you play all of these?" He asked, starring around the room.

I shook my head, "No. Not at all. I play piano and guitar, but my mother could play everything." I scratched the back of my head and looked away, "We were a big musical family when I was younger. We'd spend afternoons messing around on all of the instruments." I smiled softly and then stroked the piano, "Haven't been in here since she died."

The pink haired guy picked up a guitar and strummed it a bit, tuning it with that information in mind, "Damn, Luigi. You have a lot of talent." He said and I blushed which made him smirk, "Okay, I'll play for you if you play for me." He offered and I being the hopeless girl I was nodded in agreement.

He played a peaceful song and it touched my heart. It was a slow song that I had hear my mother sing to my once. All of that making me more nervous now to play the piano. I stroked my fingers over the cover and then looked at Natsu and then picked it up and sat down. I could feel his eyes on my back, burning their way into my back. I wanted to cry in embarrassment as I started plucking keys. It was the song that my mother had taught me and it felt so nostalgic to be playing again that a few of the house staff came in to see what was going on.

Lrya, my music teacher as a kid, came in and sat next to Natsu. While Aquarius leaned against the wall with Scorpio and soon the whole room was full of people all watching me, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was lost in the music. Something I tended to do with anything and as soon as I hit the last key I heard a room explode in clapping. My face turned red and I looked at everyone and nearly started crying. They all had bright smiles on their faces and tears coming from their faces, "Great job, Miss Lucy!"

I wanted to run. I hated being in the spot light. I hated being watched. So, I did just that. I ran as tears poured from my eyes. I ran to my room and then hid under my blankets. Natsu had tried to stop me, but I was just too fast. Later, once I had calmed down someone had brought Natsu to me. Without thinking he walked in without knocking and shuffled over to her direction. He didn't forget to take in the light blue room, filled with many different books and wall hangings. He looked at her and heard her sniffling, "Luce..." He said softly as he sat next to me, his arms wrapped around me, "Hey, it's okay to be sad, Luce. Come on."

I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed, "I'm sorry. I just.." I couldn't finish talking. I was a mess, "Maybe you should go? I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll have Capri talk you home."

Natsu shook his head, "No, get it out of your system. I'm here for you. You need to cry. Cry. It's healthy." He smiled and cradled me as I cried into his chest. It felt so good when he rubbed my back. Why was it so easy around him. It's like he didn't care if anyone else was around. He would always be there to hold me, but starting tomorrow I wouldn't be able to have this. I couldn't have anything good ever again.

After remembering this fact I seemed to cry harder and held him close, "Thank you." I sniffled out as he continued to soothe me. He didn't know it, but things were going to change tomorrow. It got to around dinner time when I was feeling okay again. I looked at him and smiled softly, "Hey, do you want dinner? My father won't be home until later tonight, so I usually just eat and go to sleep. You can go home after you eat. I'll be okay." I reassured him and then looked at the hand he was holding protectively.

"Yeah, sure." He stated. After he ate he left and I was left to ponder if my fate was going to change. Was I made to always feel alone, or could I change that. The answers swarmed in my head as I shut the lights off. I was glad the goodbye was long with Natsu because it would be the only one for a long time.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey everyone! Yes, Sting is going to be a bit of an ass in this story. That is his role here. I am sorry._

 _Anyways, How long is it going to be until Natsu is in Lucy's life again? I don't know yet._

 _Please tell me what you guys think about the story as it does mean a lot to know if you guys are still following it._

 ** _Reviews:_**

sarara1.8: Yeah, Natsu was pretty cute last chapter, huh? I needed some fluff and foreshadowing of something going horribly wrong. Anyways, hoped you liked this one as well!

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **~StellarLucy**_


	9. Happy Mistakes

_**Where we left off:**_

 _"Yeah, sure." He stated. After he ate he left and I was left to ponder if my fate was going to change. Was I made to always feel alone, or could I change that. The answers swarmed in my head as I shut the lights off. I was glad the goodbye was long with Natsu because it would be the only one for a long time._

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

Well, I could say my morning was absolutely uneventful, but that would've been a huge lie. Apparently my house staff told my father that I had played the piano again and well he had actually joined me for breakfast which was just weird for me. However, when I ate I was absolutely sure he could see the drowning sadness deep in my eyes. When I was done eating I had to go to school and the thing is I really didn't want to.

However, there was no choice. I knew even if my father had seen just how upset I was that he would always send me off with his demeaning look on his face. Though if he could see how upset I was he wouldn't try to talk to me about it either. He'd just pretend like I was the child who never existed as per usual.

With that knowledge in my mind before class I got up out of my seat and then walked out without saying a single word to my father. Not a 'See you later.' nor a 'Have a good day.' All I wanted to think about was how absolutely tired I was from the night before. Capricorn pulled the car around and I got in right before he sped off towards the school and let me out a block before school. One thing I wasn't expecting was the head of pink waiting for me, "Heya, Luigi!" He grinned and then the grin faded when he realized I wasn't talking to him. He looked me in the eyes, but all he got from me was a pleading look that was the pure picture of a cry for help before I walked away.

He followed behind me and I could tell he wanted to try to talk it out of me because he kept talking, but I didn't answer until we got to school, "Shut up, Natsu. Seriously, I'm fine. Just tired and considering I get angry when I'm tired you should really leave me alone."

I ran into the school and even when Sting tried to conversate I didn't even talk to him. I knew Natsu would be watching from a distance, but it wasn't until Sting said something, "Hey, Luce. Why the long face. Something go wrong with daddy Heartfilia?"

My dead eyes formed a scowl and my right hand seemed to connect with is face, "Say something to me again today and we are going to have a murder at the school, got it!?" I yelled at him and then slammed my locker shut as he fell to the floor.

I stomped my way to homeroom where I was simply steaming. No one approached me except for Levy which I thought was totally acceptable, "Lu, are you alright? You look a little.. I don't know... peeved?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "It's not like you."

My eyes met Levy's and then looked at Natsu and then my face hit the desk, "I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Well, because you aren't acting fine, Lu. You are acting like you have something to hide and we want to help you. Let us." She said softly as she placed her bangs behind her ear, "Please?"

I hated the way her voice sounded hurt. I didn't want Natsu to know because he would lose his mind in math. So, I did the only thing I could think of, "Meet me in the bathroom during Lunch and I'll explain, okay? Just you and you can't tell anybody, okay?" I said looking up at her with desperate eyes.

She nodded, "I promise. Not a soul will know." Levy smiled and it made me gain a small smile of hope.

"Good because I'm going to need a friend." I said softly and then held my hand out to her and we shook on our oath of secrecy. Though when I glanced at Natsu he looked almost hurt like he knew what was going on already. Like it had happened before.

He looked at me and for a brief moment we made eye contact. The anger on his face was evident. His eyebrows were pulled together and his hand was gripping at his pencil like he was really trying to hold himself back. It made me feel bad that I couldn't talk to him to comfort him. I wanted to tell him everything was alright, but I didn't know that to be a fact. So, I couldn't tell him anything.

I gulped and then I heard Levy ask the question that was on my mind as well, "Natsu, are you alright? I haven't seen you this worked up since..." She cut herself off because he looked a little down and the way he immediately looked at me said a lot, "Oh." She said, looking at me and then back at Natsu, "Did you guys have a fight or something last night when you were studying?"

I shook my head, "No... Not at all. My issue is a little more personal at this point. I'm fine." I looked down at my desk and then shut my eyes like I was shutting flood gates. I didn't want to pull anyone into this. Besides, Levy couldn't hurt a fly or so I hoped. However, all the color and warmth was being pulled right from underneath me again. I had to get out of the room so I stood up quickly and then ran. The whole room got silent.

* * *

 _ **NATSU**_

I was angry, sure, but I wasn't about to let her get herself hurt. I cared about her. Lucy was one of the best friends a guy could ask for. Yeah, she had a lot of emotional damage from her past, but I wanted to be there for her. Especially after last night, I never wanted to see her that bent up again. I looked at Levy, "Hey, Levy. Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." She responded and I knew if I asked I would get what I wanted.

"Can you tell me whatever she tells you in the bathroom? Please, it's important." I pleaded with her, "I need to know. She's hurting, Levy."

"She is stronger than she looks, Natsu, but sure. I'll tell you whatever she tells me." Levy nodded and then smiled, walking over to Gajeel.

After that Gray walked over and started a fight with me and Juvia seemed pretty into that as she was cheering for her boyfriend. I was winning though up until Erza stepped in and the fear was instilled into both of us as we hugged and Erza was pleased.

The remainder of the day was much the same until I got to English and saw Sting with a large shiner forming on his left eye. I, of course, knew that Lucy had punched the jerk earlier in the day. It was kind of pleasing to see, "Man, you got messed up." I smirked, "That's what you get for pissing off the wrong person." I said as I flipped the bird at him and then turned around.

Sting had the bigger smirk on his face, "So, how is Luce doing?" He seemed to like how I tensed up and looked back with a smile on my face.

"Well, Luigi is fine. I don't know who this Luce person is." I smiled and then the conversation ended as I steamed. That and I was lucky that the teacher had started talking otherwise, I don't know what would've happened. Though, I was tempted to slam my pencil into his throat, but that could wait.

English passed quickly and then it was off to Chemistry. We had a lab to work on in class and Lucy didn't show up until the middle of class with a note from the nurse. I don't know why she would've went to the nurse, but hey at least she was alright and her smile was back, "Luigi! Come on. We gotta finish this. I'm half way done."

I watched her form a smile that didn't meet her eyes, "Yeah, of course. Let's work."

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

As we worked on our lab Natsu asked me a question, "So, what happened to you?" I didn't know what he was referring to so I raised an eyebrow and he elaborated, "I mean, where did you come from? What happened to you?"

I shrugged, "I went to the nurse because I wasn't feeling very well. I had some trouble sleeping last night, so she let me sleep for a few hours." I looked down at what I was doing.

"Well, that explains the puffy eyes and the fact you weren't in class. You were clearly crying weren't you?" Natsu spoke with concern and I just shrugged and kept working.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Natsu. I wasn't crying." I replied, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

"I'll have you know as your friend it concerns me." He said with a hissing tone to his voice and that made me go on edge, "I get it you can't tell me what's wrong, but I can tell by the way you are acting. You aren't a very convincing liar, Luigi."

"Okay, something is wrong and I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's not a big deal and I can handle myself." I gave him a warning look that said to back off, "Besides, if anyone has to get hurt I would rather it be myself than you or anyone else." I said under my breath, but just loud enough where he could hear.

He looked at me with widened eyes and then glared, "Just tell me Lucy!" He yelled through a whisper, "I care about you. If last night didn't prove that than what else can I do to prove it. I will be here for you. You just got to tell me what's wrong."

I bit my lip and shook my head, "No, I can't tell you anything. It would hurt too much." I kept working and then sighed and gave him my notes so he could study, "Please don't ask again, okay?"

I could tell he got the message, "Fine, but I will find out eventually. I don't care how much it's going to hurt. If it has something to do with Sting I already know what he does." He stated and I cringed, "Lisanna told me.." I looked at him and then down at the table, "It's why she moved away."

I felt my entire body run cold and rigid. My eyes went wide and I starred at Natsu, "No... I won't go anywhere. I promise."

* * *

After chem I ran to the bathroom closest to the cafeteria. I left Natsu in the dust and waited for Levy to enter. I had to tell her the secret and what was happening with Sting. Upon her entrance I jumped in surprise, "Oh, Levy. You scared me." I stated and then I took a deep breath, glad that it was her and there was no one else.

"I told you I'd meet you, didn't I?" She chuckled and then leaned against the sink, "So, what is it that's bothering you?"

I gulped, "Okay, long story short is I'm being blackmailed with a secret from my past. Sting found out and now I just... He said that I can't talk to Natsu anymore and I just.. I don't know what to do. He is forcing me into a relationship with him and I'm scared. I haven't felt this empty since my mother died, Levy." I gripped the sink and didn't notice the gold light that seemed to be radiating from me. It's a story from my child hood, but only so many people are bless with the gift of light.

Levy's eyes widened, "You are a child of the light? Lucy, your mom... She.. oh. I'm guessing your dad knows, right."

I nodded, "The light died when my mother died and it only comes when I need it most if I get cut off from people it doesn't work. It only works if there are people around me who love and care about me. I'm guessing that's why Sting wants to cut me off. Usually the most cheerful people are blessed with this gift. Apparently it's because I'm the child of an angel. The gift has run in my family for generations. These days it's hard to even get a spot of light to come from me without me getting a huge headache afterwards."

Levy nodded, "It's a very rare gift indeed. I didn't even know magic still existed. I knew it was a things hundreds of years ago, but to see it now." She couldn't tell Natsu this. He wouldn't even believe it if it left her lips, "Wait if you are a child of an angel does that mean that your mother was one?"

"No, the Heartfilia angel is not of this world anymore. My family just inherited the trait. Apparently, my family is the only family left with the trait because the others were wiped out. When the light is snuffed out the person with the trait becomes hollow and it becomes very hard to reignite the light again. It's like giant electrical circuit, if everything was broken. It takes time to fix. Usually what happened to my mother was her light was snuffed out and she became sick. Very sick. With some sort of incurable decease and it killed her. It happened from over exertion of the power she had. It was my fault she died. That's the secret. I killed my own mother." I explained and then looked down.

Levy nodded, "Lucy, it wasn't your fault if she was using her power because of you. It's not your fault. I know you feel that way, but no." She hugged me and then smiled, "I'm always here for you. I am your friend, so is Natsu, Gray, Loke, Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia. We all love and care about you, okay?"

I sniffled and nodded, "I know. This situation is just delicate right now. We should go to Lunch... Everyone is probably waiting on us." I smiled softly and wiped my eyes quickly, "Let's go."

We walked to the lunch room and sat down next to each other and for the first time today the smile touch my eyes. Natsu was next to me and Levy on the other side of me. I never felt more tense or more happy that someone understood about my tense situation. Everything seemed to be perfect up until Sting showed up at the table. Everyone seemed to see how my attitude changed from happy to a little desperate, "H-hey Sting!" I squirmed out of his arms and then saw his eye and smirked, "That's gotta hurt.." I didn't like the look in his squinty looking eyes.

"Well, yes. It does, but that's okay, Luce." He smirked and then he sat down and then everyone saw how I nearly gagged at him using that name.

"Call me that one more time and I swear I'll make your right eye match your left." I muttered and opened up a notebook. I was happy that he wasn't looking at my hands under the table because I was writing a noted to Natsu. I crumpled it into a ball and lightly elbowed Natsu like it was some sort of accident, the paper landing right in his hand. _Please help me. Get me out of here anything!_

"Hey, Luigi. Didn't you say you were going to help Ice Freak with his art project today?" He commented and I was so thankful that Gray seemed to remember the project, "Right, Gray?" He urged like it was important.

"Right, Lucy we should start working on that." He agreed since he could sense the dark atmosphere around the table.

I nodded, "Oh my! Natsu is right! I totally forgot about that. Sorry Gray! I promised we'd go to the art room today." I got up with Gray and gave Natsu and Gray a thankful look. Then I shot a look at Levy a look of gratitude that was so beyond the other that I was sure everyone saw the relief.

Gray took my arm and led me out of the room asking, "Glad that's done with. What's with that guy?" He asked, only to see me shrug.

"No idea, but I'm just glad I don't have to look at him. Kind of glad that Natsu came up with that idea." I said with a sigh of relief, "Thanks for going a long with it."

Gray shrugged, "It's not a big deal. Besides, I really do need to get that project done with, so it worked out." He smiled slightly, "What kind of friend if I didn't pick up on that dark mood you were putting off all day anyways?"

I didn't want to admit he was right, but he was right, "Well, not a very good one I guess. I really want to make his right eye match his left though. It would bring me great pleasure." I smirked as Gray nodded.

"Trust me I think it would bring all of us great pleasure. Lisanna saw what you did to him earlier and it cheered her up too." He said, looking forward.

I knew I shouldn't have asked, but I needed to know, "So, what exactly happened between Lisanna and Sting? I don't mean to pry, but it's important."

He pulled up to the art room and got his supplies while explaining, "Well, a lot happened. It didn't exactly end happily on either side. She was blackmailed and eventually felt so uncomfortable that she had to leave town for a few years. I guess Sting finally let her out of his claws when he was done with her. She was really broken up when she returned. So, having him here again must feel like a stab in the back." He explained.

"Oh..." I said as I sat in a chair he placed me in and posed. He started working and we kept talking, "I'm sorry. At first I thought she hated me, but I guess that wasn't the case."

"No, Lisanna doesn't hate people, she just knew someone like you is vulnerable to stuff like this since you were so sheltered before." He said as he drew on a canvas, "She feels sorry for you."

I sighed and smiled, "She has no reason too. Me being sheltered was my own fault. My father is kind of protective of me." I watched him and then sighed, "Well, used to be."

"Oh..." He commented, "I get it. Nothing last forever does it." He smiled and then his smile dimmed and then sighed, "You don't have to tell me what happened. I won't make you, just know that we are all worried about you. It's like you put up a protective barrier and won't let any of us help you."

"Don't be silly, Gray. I wouldn't block people out. I just... It's not something I can explain." I commented and then the rest of the time was filled with comfortable silence.

* * *

 _ **NATSU**_

I looked at Levy and raised an eyebrow, "So? What did she tell you?" I asked in a whisper. I was hoping it wouldn't be very big, but it seemed it was going to be bad.

"Well, I don't think I can really tell you. Natsu, it was really personal. You wouldn't understand even if you tried, but if you really want to know it's Lisanna's case all over again." She whispered back, "I'm sorry, Natsu. There is really nothing you can do unless she takes care of this herself."

"No, I did nothing last time and look what happened. I need to do something this time. I have no choice." I sighed and then I glanced at the disappearing figure of Sting from the cafeteria, "I can't let this happen again. Not to her, Levy." I sighed and Lunch ended, "I already know what he'll do. He'll tell everyone anyways."

"I know, Natsu, but this is something she is really going to have to work through on her own." Levy stated as Gray and Lucy seemed to come back, "They are back and Lucy looks better.

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

I returned to the table and smiled, "Hey, guys. Sorry about that. Thanks, Natsu." I gave him another look of thanks and then looked at Gray, "Thanks for cheering me up." I smiled and he bowed his head.

"Hey, Luigi, no problem. I got your back during math too." Natsu smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you know that you are an idiot?" I asked him and then laughed and his eyes widened it was like she was blinding him.

"Yeah, I know. It's not exactly uncommon for me to be told that. Oh and by the way, I'm glad you are feeling better." He smiled soft and my heart melted. I could tell I was going to be okay by the flash of color that rushed into my eyes, "By the way, Can you actually tutor me in Chem?"

I smiled, "I promise and I don't break my promises." My smile turned into a grin and everyone seemed so light after that. I guess I found my way around Sting's unruly mess of rules. Besides, he didn't have to know that Natsu was coming over every day after school.

Levy gave Natsu a look, but I was happy and that's all that seemed to matter to her, "Sweet, see you at the same spot as yesterday?"

"Of course. My father will be home tonight, so just a warning in case he kicks you out." I smirked and then got up as the bell rang, "Time for Math, Natsu. I'll uh.. Talk to you after class I guess."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey everyone! Now you know the secret. You'll learn more about that in the next chapter. Yes, Natsu had clear perspective on how Sting ran around doing this to girls._

 _Anyways, Yeah, she did get around Stings tricks and schemes. I'll also explain more about the child of light thing. Natsu is going to eventually find out I don't know when or how, but he will. I promise._

 ** _REVIEWS:_**

 _ **31 : **Okay, Well, now you know the secret. She doesn't want to tell him she barely wanted to tell Levy. Natsu will find out, but when she is ready to talk about it. Natsu isn't going to feel the same hurt and that will make more sense in the next chapter if you continue to read the story. She knows just how much he is hurting. I promise, Natsu is more determined to get this to stop. Besides, there has gotta be some sort of conflict or this wouldn't work._

 _Much Love,_

 ** _~StellarLucy_**


	10. Soulmate struggle

_**Where we left off:**_

 _"Of course. My father will be home tonight, so just a warning in case he kicks you out." I smirked and then got up as the bell rang, "Time for Math, Natsu. I'll uh.. Talk to you after class I guess."_

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

If I had to admit it, math felt like hell today. Maybe I should ask my counselor to switch class periods and then not tell anyone when I did. Then they will all think I was taking a free period, maybe. Of course, when I sat down in class I was looking out the window when the discourse started. I must've had a real problem to deal with because next thing I knew I was ducking out of the way from a flying chair. This got me so mad that I stood up with an almost black aura surrounding me and I turned behind me to Sting and Natsu who were fighting, "Okay boys. Which one of you wants to die today?" I muttered as I grabbed both of their ears and pulled them apart.

"Ow, Luce! It's his fault he threw a chair first!" Natsu struggled from his pain and I loosened up on his ear, but gave him a look to make it seem like it hurt more as I tightened my hold on Sting's, "Ow! Lucy!" He was playing the act of the injured fool well.

"Lu! Let go of my ear, babe." Sting said as he struggled in real pain and it made me happy to see him like that. To see his face twist in pain and his body trying to make the pain stop. At the mention of the name Lu, I tightened my grip even more, "Lucy! Please! You are going to rip my ear off!" He yelled.

"You both need to stop before I do rip your ears off!" I yelled at them and then I pulled both of them down, but I let go of Natsu's ear completely before I did. Then I let go of Sting's and went to my seat again with a spring in my step. Nothing could've felt better then my slow sweet revenge for Sting taking my happiness. I would make him hate me so fast if he didn't want to be a normal guy. Friends sure do make you stronger. I smirked at my own thoughts and then the bell rang for class to start.

Sting had recognized me as pissed off and just let me help Natsu with math when he asked me a question. Sure he wasn't happy about it, but he knew that I would probably unleash my rage on his ear again if he even talked to me, "No, Natsu. You need to find the mean, not the median. Average is just another term for mean. Add them together and divide by the total." I explained.

"Honestly, can I just copy your homework?" Natsu said, looking kind of bored with math, "I'm never going to pass this test and I can't do any sport unless I pass." He sighed and then grinned and I felt the warmth from it, "Just another thing I need a tutor for."

"Well, I already told you I don't break promises, Natsu. You should worry so much. Just study, it's not that hard to do." I stated.

"Then promise me something?" Natsu asked and waited for my response. There was no way I had any clue what he was going to say, but I felt something strange about the situation.

"Depends what you want me to promise and if it's in my range of abilities." I shrugged and tilted my head, "What do you want me to promise?"

"Promise me that you will talk to me when you don't feel safe." He said it so bluntly that I felt my eyes widen. I don't think I could promise that with everything and he must've noticed how silent I was, "Hey, I can keep you safe, Luce. Besides, you are my friend." He smiled and it melted the layer of ice around my heart completely.

"I know you could, but it's not worth it. I'm not really worth it." I looked down and then sighed, "Besides, I can't share anything with you. I can't keep you safe, so their is nothing I can provide you that would make that a fair promise."

"Luigi, as long as you are smiling it's worth it. You are worth it because your smile reminds me of happier times." He scratched his cheek and I chuckled slightly, "I like your laugh and smile. It's so... bright when it's true." He explained, "It makes me happy."

It was so weird because that is how I felt about his smile and laugh. It was so warm and bright that it calmed me and brought all the color back when it was gone. It convinced me enough to say the words, "I promise." I said with a warm smile. I handed him my phone and he put is number in and I texted him to make sure that he got my number. Then I put my phone away before the teacher noticed anything.

Then we continued working on math with me laughing and smiling as Sting grumbled to himself as he worked through his own math. Eventually the class ended and I ran to my locker and then to the gym to get dressed. She met up with Mira and Erza, "Hey, guys. How are you doing because I'm great." I said with a grin on my face.

Mira and Erza looking at each other with smiles on their faces, "So, I'm guessing you have your situation figured out?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the side, "You know, with Sting." She looked more serious and then smiled when I nodded.

"Slow methodical torture is what I've decided on, but I probably won't do it. He seems to understand to stay away when I get angry, so he should eventually learn to stop harassing me." I smirked and then we all walked out to the field. We were all going to run together today and talk about things.

Erza smirked, "Well, that's good. I mean, he can't hurt you in a physical way and Makarov understands the harassment thing. I've already reported Sting from the behavior at Lunch today and before that." She nodded, "So, he should be out of our hair and back at Saber High in no time at all. I'm surprised you have it in you to deal with that."

"Well, truth is I don't, Erza. I just don't want to throw away my one chance at being a normal girl instead of someone who is trapped in a cage." I explained, things just would never make more sense than they did right now. She didn't want to explain her full situation, "It's not like I would torture myself with this if I didn't have another choice."

"What do you mean, Lucy? You always have a choice. Lisanna didn't, but you do. She looked up to you a lot more since what you did to Sting. You are stronger than you look and she appreciates that so much." Mira explained, "You are relieving some of her previous anxiety with this situation." Mira put her hand on my shoulder, "Please remain strong."

"You can definitely deal with it. It might not be easy, but it will pass without difficulty. You have us and you have everyone else. You seem to make friends easily, so you will be okay. You have a good support system to fall back on." Erza explained as they all started jogging.

I didn't know what to think when they both said those things. My mind felt hazy, but everything was becoming clear in my mind. I smiled at both of them and nodded, "Thanks you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends. I promise someday I'll explain what this is all about, but only when it's safe to." They seemed to understand as they nodded and we continued to run in silence. My inner struggle at the moment was to find a way through this without losing my light. Natsu seemed to make it feel stronger all by himself, but she couldn't spend her time with him in front of Sting.

What could I do? That was my question. The study time wouldn't be enough and suddenly I was seeing in black and white again. Darkness was going to take over if I didn't act soon. I had to tell them, but how would I tell them and have them believe it. It took so much from me just to show Levy during Lunch. What if they didn't accept me after they found out. My secret. Everything.

Mira seemed to see me struggling as I got dressed into my uniform and decided to attack me with a question which surprised me, "Hey, Lucy. What are you thinking about?" She seemed so kind about it that I almost told her, but I instead decided on a shrugged.

"Nothing. At least, I think it's nothing. It's been a hard day and I have to tutor Natsu after school today, so he is coming home with me. My father is going to be home and just thinking about that situation is stressful to me." I stated as a shiver ran up my spine, "I have to go meet Sting, too. He wants to talk to me about behavior." I rolled my eyes and stretched out my legs, "Not that I'm going to listen to a piece of scum like that."

Mira smirked, "If it helps I could tell him I need you for something." She teased and I heard a sigh escape my lips.

"Nah, it'll be okay. I'll be fine and I know how to take care of myself which is clearly not what he was expecting today in Math when I nearly pulled his ear off for calling me Lu." I would never tell anyone, but that was the last thing my mother ever called me before she died and I didn't want anyone to ever call me that again. I wanted to keep the name just between my mother and I.

"Well, he deserved it. Natsu told me you also grabbed his ear, too." Mira chatted as they left the gym and walked to her locker.

"Well, they were fighting and I wasn't in the mood for it. Natsu is lucky I seem to have a soft spot for his brand of stupid. I can tell a good person from a bad person and my intuition said to hurt Sting so he would leave me alone. Which worked." I explained.

That was when I heard bickering down the hall and a frustrated scream that sounded like Natsu to me. I looked at Mira and then sighed, "Let's check it out." I turned the corner to the hall where my locker was to find that Sting and Natsu were fighting again. Unfortunately for both of them. I still was not in the mood to deal with this. Again, I pushed myself between them before things broke down, "Okay boys. If you are going to do this in front of my locker I am going to beat the living shit out of you. Natsu, go home. Sting, go back to the hell from where you came."

Mira and Natsu shared a look then started laughing at what Lucy said, "Alright, Luigi. I'll see you later." Natsu said with a wink, "Mira, let's go!" He grinned and they walked off as Lisanna joined them. I noticed Lisanna look back at me with a look of pity, like she knew what was in store for me. She took hold of Mira's arm as the three of them looked hesitant to leave, but Natsu felt a little more comfortable knowing that he would see me at the same spot as yesterday.

Sting started talking as I opened my locker to grab my things, "I thought I told you that you couldn't talk to him! If you want me to play the bad guy I will." He glared and that was when I looked up with absolutely no fear in my eyes. That seemed to piss him off more, but that was my original plan to begin with as he starred me down.

My eyes didn't even waver as I spoke, "Honestly, if I was scared of you or anything that you would do to me. I wouldn't have come to school today. Seeing as I am here and I am talking to him I say you should switch up your plans a little bit." I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled my Chem book from my locker, "Besides, you don't want me to get pissed off again do you? I get a little violent." I smirked, shut my locker and turned to face him, "I dare you to try to get me to be afraid."

Apparently my tough guy act worked because he grabbed my hair and yanked it, pinning me against the lockers on the wall, "Well, if you get violent I can always retaliate with more violence and harsher violence." He smirked as a small wince of pain left my mouth, "Don't forget that you belong to me, Lucy." He said as he slapped my cheek fairly hard and then walked away with me spitting at him. With that I walked out of school holding my cheek and rubbing my head.

When Natsu saw me he ran up to me and I gave him a smile, "Hey, Natsu." I smirked, but something in his eyes faltered. I raised my eyebrow, "What do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head, "No, but he didn't hurt you, did he?" Natsu asked looking at my face and into my eyes. I had to look away from him because that was too much for me. I didn't want to admit I was hurt because in reality, it didn't hurt as much as the pain I'd been feeling since my mother died and my father abandoned me.

"No, let's go before he see's us. I don't want to give him the pleasure of having a reason to beat me up." I sighed and we started walking to where the car was yesterday, "Anyways, thanks for all your help and I'm sorry about your ear. I just needed to put my foot down."

Natsu looked at me with a smile, "Hey, don't worry about it. Seeing the pain on Sting's face was enough for me to forgive you." he stated and nudged her with his elbow, "I'm sure it felt great, but I would've loved to do it to him to." He grinned evily, "I hate him."

"Eh, don't complain. I found my way around his schemes." I shrugged and acted like it was nothing and that put a look of shock on Natsu's face. I glanced at him and then looked away with a shy look on my face.

Natsu seemed to notice and tried to defend himself, "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to treat this like nothing. I mean, Lisanna left to get away from this, but how are you standing strong when most others would want to get away?"

I shrugged, "I'm not standing strong. I just realize that I have a good support system. Though it might now be at home." I smiled and then looked at the sky, "Besides, it's not like I fear the bad things that will happen." The thought felt so small, but probably scared Natsu with the way I saw his eyes widen. I had no idea what was going on in his head.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure if you were in a life or death situation you wouldn't be saying that. Everyone fears something." He said as he almost tripped over the sidewalk.

"No, I would be saying it. You wouldn't understand." I don't know why, but this pang of sadness rang in my chest and found it's way out in my voice, "I have a gift that can destroy darkness, but there is too much around me and it's suffocating. I haven't felt truly happy in a long time and I know it seems kind of weird to mention, but thank you for changing that." I smiled at him and I could feel him melting as this time he did fall over on the sidewalk. I chuckled, but helped him up. "Are you okay, Natsu?"

He seemed kind of happy and grinned at me, "I'm fine. I was just surprised since you seemed so nice. I mean, when I was over last night I noticed that you were upset, but I didn't really understand why."

"Well, it will make more sense one day. I'd say that I promise, but I can't make that one and know that it will come true." I smiled and then nudged him as we approached the car.

We climbed into the vehicle and drove off down the streets of town to my house.

* * *

When we arrived, we climbed out and went inside. Thank god my father was in his study, otherwise we'd have a problem. I took Natsu by the arm and lead him to my own study in which we unpacked our bags and got to work. He helped me with some history and I helped him with Chemistry. It was kind of nice and then the knock on the door, "M-miss Lucy, your father wishes to speak with you."

I visibly tensed up and put on a dead pan expression the likes that Natsu had never seen on her face, "Tell him I'll come after I'm done studying for this test."

"I can't m-miss. He didn't seem very happy about it." the head of pink hair had popped in and made eye contact with me. I wasn't mad at her I just wished this could've happened when Natsu wasn't here, "I s-suggest you come right away. I'm sorry."

I sighed and looked at Aries and motioned for her to come in and come next to her, eyes softening as she approached slowly, "Aries, I am not upset. You don't have to apologize because of him." I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder, "Tell him I'll be right there."

"Y-yes, miss. Thank you." She said and scurried out of the room.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed as I saw the look Natsu gave me, "Don't bother..." I must've seemed kind of dead because Natsu shook his head, "I'm fine... just nothing good happens when this happens."

Natsu continued to shake his head, "Lucy, you know you can tell me whenever something is bothering you, ri-"

He was cut off as a booming voice entered the room and I noticeably stiffened as my father entered my study like it didn't matter. He glanced at Natsu and then glowered at me, but I sat there with my usually uninterested expression and dead eyes. Natsu was left watching our stare down, "You know I could always come back some other time to be tutored."

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine. What do you want, father. The weekly testing will have to wait until we are done here if that's why you wanted me."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. I heard there were some altercations at school the last couple of days and I wanted to see if you were okay." Jude said with a warning tone.

"Wow, all this time and you are finally giving a damn how people treat me. After you yourself pushed me away and ignored me for years." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him incredulously, "You aren't fooling me. Now get out." I muttered.

"You know what will happen if it continues, right? You are still my daughter first of all. "Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia." He stated and I immediately regretted everything that led me to this point. That name just wasn't me anymore. Is this what it meant to have an identity crisis?

My eyes hit the table as I mulled over. That nickname was given to me by my dad when I survived the accident that killed my mother. The struggle in my eyes showed as I tried to keep tears back. My voice didn't waver at all when I answered him, "Right, Lucky. Lucky that I was abandoned. Lucky that I have gifts. Lucky that I have friends who give more of a damn then you ever will. Don't talk to me about lucky, father. There is nothing lucky about my situation."

I saw Natsu's eyes soften in my peripheral vision and then I glared at my father when he responded to me, "You are luckier than you think to be living in this house, Lucy. Your mother gave everything to protect you from that fire." I stood up and I turned my back to my father.

The fire. I still remember the fire that killed my mother. She had used the last of her energy to get me out and I always felt burdened by the fact that it was my fault that she had died a week later due to her light going out. I couldn't bring myself to forget the fact that I killed my mother. I grabbed my head and I went into a panic. It wasn't long until Natsu was by my side and I couldn't hear or feel him, but I could see his dark eyes looking at me with worry as he was speaking softly. If I made the words out correctly he was say that I would be okay. I shut my eyes, losing my mind was always something I did well. Yet another side of me I never wanted him to see as I tried to focus my energy on calming down.

Around thirty to forty-five minutes later, I was back to reality, but I was exhausted. My father was gone and Natsu was holding me in his oddly tense arms, "Hey, Luigi.. It's going to be okay." I heard him mutter as he rubbed my arm.

I loosened up and shook my head, "I'm fine." I said and he gave me a look, "I'm seriously fine. This happens more often than not."

"If it makes you feel better your dad seems to approve of me being your friend." He grinned and my heart melted again. Why was he the definition of warmth? I felt dizzy because not only was he holding me close he felt like a nice warm fireplace and it felt more like home than this house ever felt.

"It does make me feel a little better. Maybe that is why he sent me off to school in the first place. I doubt he knows about the situation though." I sighed, wanting to tell Natsu everything. However, knowing that I could only put myself in more danger physically I couldn't.

"Well, he does know that you beat up Sting consistently and that you have a good group of friends." Natsu smirked and I shrugged and sat down in the chair, looking down at my papers to try and distract myself.

"Yeah, I know..." I muttered, "We should get back to work."

* * *

 _ **JUDE**_

I knew I had only been hurting my daughter, but I had watched Natsu comfort her more than I ever could and that made my heart hurt. Lucy would never be able to forgive me for how I've acted in the past couple of years. It's been hard seeing Lucy and always looking at the eyes of my dead wife. I knew Lucy felt responsible for her death, but she was not the reason at all. Her mother was sick long before the fire had even happened. Even I had known that it was only a matter of time before the light consumed her life.

Lucy had so much fight in her though. Seeing her in a state of panic over everything that had been going on was a little too much for me. When the boy is gone I would tell her that she is no longer grounded, but I also want to keep her safe. I will also have to deal with this other boy who seems to be isolating her at school. Which shouldn't be too hard. I could just hire a body guard to follow her around. I'm sure Scorpio would do it, or even Aquarius. I could send both of them to watch after her.

I finally decided to just let her live her life and I dropped the idea of a body guard. I would just talk to the principle and tell him to change the boys schedule so he never saw Lucy during school. I'm sure Lucy would be happier then and loosen up a bit more. Maybe her light would even become stronger than it is now with all her emotions seemingly lightening up. That's exactly what I found myself doing when I got back to the office. When the school had answered and Makarov had answered I introduced myself, "Hello... Yes, this is the father of Lucy Heartfilia... Concerning why I called... Yes, it's about the call that I received... I would like this boys schedule changed, I fear for my daughters emotional health. I fear that he is bullying her too much and needs to back off... Why, because she is falling apart in her room as we speak... No, a friend is helping her out... Thank you very much... of course... Thank you have a good day." I had hung up after hearing the words I had wanted to hear.

Lucy's mental health would be more stable tomorrow now that she is no longer grounded and that vile boy isn't going to be able to bother her anymore.

* * *

 ** _LUCY_**

After studying for a while and helping Natsu through some issues he was having, we went to go grab some food. However, knowing how much Natsu could eat we just grabbed some apples and head towards the music room we went to yesterday because Natsu wanted to practice for his guitar class.

Upon reaching the room she sat down and watched him, staying silent as Natsu played a nice calm sounding song that seemed to lull her, "You know its okay to talk you know? Gray does it in class all the time. I've been teaching him this song since the day we started school, but he hasn't gotten good at it yet."

I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to take in the sounds, but since he insisted, "I'm taking it you have known it for a while then?"

"Yeah! Igneel taught it to me when I was younger. It's kind of my go to song when there is something on my mind." Natsu smiled and then looked at me.

I quirked my brow, "What's on your mind?"

"Tell me what's on yours first." He challenged and I looked away from him, "It's not like I'll hurt you."

"That's the thing... If you find out.. I will get hurt not physically, but deep down somewhere in my very soul." I looked back at him with sad eyes as he continued playing.

Natsu looked back at his hand, "I'm not one who likes secrets, but I understand.. Sting knows though, right? So, tell me so I can keep you safe. I only want to be your friend." He stated with a tone I'd never heard as his dark eyes pierced into mine.

'Friend' something about the word made me feel a pang of hurt in my heart. I don't know why exactly, but I didn't just want to be friends with him, "I really don't like to talk about it. It has to do with my mother and what happened in a fire."

"Fire? You mean the one your dad mentioned that sent you into the crazy house for forty five minutes?" He questioned with a smirk. I gave him a look and he stood down from his teasing, "Sorry, Luigi... You know I care. Humor is sometimes the best way to deal with loss."

"Anyways... the fire... I was the last one in the house and my mother came back in to save me, but she died a week later in the hospital. I don't like talking about it because it was my fault. I.. I killed my own mother and now the guilt is slowly killing me, but that is what Sting doesn't know." I explained.

"Wait, so the secret is that you killed your mom? Luigi, that's not possible. You didn't kill her. I promise. I also know that she is looking down on you right now and she wants you to forgive yourself." Natsu sighed and put the guitar down, "Play for me?" He requested, "Play for yourself if you don't want to do it for me."

I was so confused about what he was asking that I tilted my head to the side, "Natsu..." I didn't even know how to respond because of how much there was to think about, "I did kill her though. I killed her and it's my fault. I don't deserve to play on her piano."

"You are being ridiculous Luce..." Natsu sighed and hugged her, "You are the brightest person I know. Your personality says it all. Please... Play."

I starred at him, "Fine.. I'll play." I said, getting up and walking over to the piano. I sat down and felt the instant connection with the instrument. I'd have such deep respect for it that I swore it had feelings of it's own. I could feel the neglect pouring from it and the lonliness. It might've just been my own, but Natsu seemed to notice and sat next to me. My eyes widened as I starred at him as he lifted the cover. He pushed my hands onto the keys and smiled at me, but I wasn't there. My eyes seemed dead as I stroked the keys and my hands fell back into my lap. A tear escaping my eyes, "I can't, Natsu..."

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Luigi, you aren't 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia anymore, okay? You are a different person than what you were back then. Be strong." He said it with such a caring voice that I melted. I blinked and nodded as I tried again and this time a melody was playing and Natsu played along a few seconds later. We were starring at each other as we played. Seemingly knowing where our fingers were headed as our hands crossed over each other's. It seemed so in sync that it scared me. I had once heard of a love once so strong it passed over lifetimes. It was like I was starring at my strength and trying to catch it. I didn't notice anyone who filled into the room like yesterday. They were all listening to the melody we were making up together. It was like we were reading the music of our souls and suddenly the music turned dark and I couldn't tell if it was my story or his that turned so dark, but it scared me. Maybe it was both of us. It went dark, but filled with so much light again.

It was like someone was trying to block something and that someone was me. It's like it represented my struggle with darkness. How it was taking over slowly and hauntingly. I broke eye contact with him and stopped playing and he did as well. We kept our eyes from each other as everyone in the room clapped, but surprise that my father was also there with a concerned expression on his face. He knew as well as me what this situation meant. Natsu wasn't only a crush that I was having. This was designed by fate. He is my protector from darkness, my soul mate he wasn't just a friend. He saw into my very soul just now, "Natsu..." I whispered.

Natsu was starring at the keys of the piano and then looked up at me with a grin, "Hah! And my dad told me that camera's were the eyes into the soul."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. There was no way that this doofus was my soulmate let alone the person who brought my light back into the world. I covered my face, "Natsu, I think you are missing the point... I'd explain, but you'd never understand. I doubt you believe in the stuff anyways."

He tilted his head to the side looking a little offended, "Hey, I'm not as dumb as I look. At least I can tell the difference between a joke and a threat."

Ouch. My hand went up to my chest and I looked away from Natsu. Why did that hurt? My father was still in the room, so of course I looked my annoyed than hurt. I didn't know how to respond and Natsu seemed to notice because he kept talking, "Luigi, you fell too easily into something you knew you couldn't get out of. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I mean, I'm naive and yeah, I rush into things a lot, but you deserve better than what you are getting and I want to help you achieve that. You just have to tell me what's going on. I can tell you are scared about something. What exactly, I have no clue." His voice dropped to a whisper as he grabbed my hand, "Please tell me."

My eyes widened as he suddenly look my hand and held it in his. Why my heart rate sky rocketed, I'll never know, but I wanted to tell him. I just wasn't sure that now was the right time, "You already know what Sting is holding against me. It's the same thing I told Levy that you found out. There is more too it, but I..I can't say yet. Walk me to Gym tomorrow. I'll tell you then. When I'm ready. Promise." I whispered as everyone started leaving, "We should go back to studying."

* * *

 _ **NATSU**_

It felt to me like she was trying to put her guard up and that hurt me. I just wanted to help her through this situation where I couldn't with Lisanna. I didn't want my Luigi to leave. Wait, did I just say my Luigi? She isn't mine. I was glad I hadn't said it out loud, but I agreed with her, "Fine, tomorrow after Math. We will talk. Let's go." I trusted her to hold up her deal, especially since she promised and as far as I was concerned she always kept her promises. Tomorrow would be a fun day and the best part is I had a feeling Sting wasn't going to shove his nose in her business after today.

We ate dinner together and then we went our separate ways. What I didn't know was going to happen was my father had fallen Ill and I had to leave to go to the hospital. I had no idea if I'd be able to go to school tomorrow because what I had heard from the phone call was that Igneel was not doing so hot and wasn't even conscious. I left Lucy at her house and they made a driver take me to the hospital on the other side of town. Unfortunately, he had passed away after an hour of me being there only after telling me, "Natsu, protect the light of this world. It'll be very important to you for your entire life. It'll heal the sadness you feel and she will always protect your soul."

I starred at him with wide eyes, "Dad, you can't go. I need you. I don't care about her, please dad don't leave me here alone!" I took his hand and my body started feeling hot. Like something was growing within me. Anger, sadness, darkness. This heavy feeling as I heard my father deadline my hands turned warm and I barely noticed that my hands were on fire. I starred at my hands like they were telling me something. Who was this light? Why did I need to protect it. Who is trying to end it. I decided to dedicate my time to finding this person, or thing when the fire died out. I left the hospital and went home. Tomorrow, Lucy would tell me an even deeper secret and I had a feeling that it had to do with me and my new objective. Hopefully both of our struggles would be over tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey everyone! Whoa, this has been a long one. possibly the longest chapter by 2,000 words. Anyways, not my point. Thanks for reading you guys. This took a rather long time to write because of a lot of things going on, but thank you for sticking with me._

 _I hope you are all enjoying this. Please tell me if you are not. I need to know if I should stop writing it or not. Especially since my other fic seems to be doing better than this one. Well, thank you for your guidance and please have a good time._

 _Figured I'd finish this before I slept through Friday because of a root canal that I just don't want to deal with. Anyways, please leave reviews and tell me what you think. BTW, sting is not out of the equation yet, so.. keep sticking with it to find out what happens!_

 _Much Love,_

 ** _~StellarLucy_**


End file.
